Dans les yeux d'une moldue
by nick-avec-une-tete
Summary: Ses yeux sont aveugles. Elle peut voir, certes, mais elle refuse de voir ce qui se trouve sous son nez. Il y aura toujours une explication rationnelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages tirés du monde crée par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le reste sont quant à eux, à moi, et tout à moi. **

_Ceci est ma nouvelle histoire. Je vous avertie tout de suite, les temps entre chaque chapitre seront plutôt longs, car j'ai peu de temps pour moi en ce moment. Toutefois, je tenais à écrire cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes deux autres histoires, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu, car cette histoire a des liens avec les deux autres. _

**Chapitre 1**

**Elle et lui**

_Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, elle était ce qu'on pouvait appelé une "salope". Elle était mignonne et elle le savait. Elle avait du pouvoir sur les autres, et elle le savait aussi. Rien ne lui faisait défaut. Gamine, elle avait des tonnes d'amies, tout aussi populaires qu'elle et dont les seules préoccupations était les garçons et les apparences._

_Jamais elle ne se serait permis d'être vu en compagnie d'un être qu'elle qualifiait d'inférieur à elle. Elle n'avait alors que 10 ans et pourtant elle considérait que ce genre de situation aurait pu gâcher sa vie pour toujours. C'est pourquoi elle avait craqué devant toute l'école lorsque sa meilleure amie, qui était LA fille la plus populaire, s'était affichée avec le garçon le MOINS populaire._

_Ce garçon était pour elle une erreur de la nature. Ses vêtements étaient toujours trop grands et trop vieux : on aurait dit des loques. Ils portaient des lunettes rasfitolées au ruban adhésif et on ne lui connaissait aucun ami. En fait, il en avait eu un en deuxième, mais son copain s'était finalement réveillé et avait choisi de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans la bande des mauvais garçons ; la bande même dont faisait partie son énorme cousin._

_Elle avait trouvé que cela n'était que justice : les garçons comme lui ne méritaient pas d'avoir des amis._

_Comme elle se trompait._

_En dernière année à l'école primaire, sa mère l'amena chez le dentiste. Son diagnostic : ses dents étaient trop croches et on devait agir vite si on voulait corriger cela. Ses parents n'hésitèrent donc pas une minute et elle se retrouva avec un appareil dentaire du jour au lendemain. Malheureusement pour elle, sa famille n'était pas des plus à l'aise financièrement parlant et elle écopa donc de l'appareil le plus abordable._

_Ce petit bout de ferraille chamboula complètement son existence, car à l'époque, il n'y avait rien de moins populaire qu'une fille avec un appareil dentaire, et ça, elle le sut bien assez tôt._

_Habituellement, c'était elle qui riait des autres et qui les montrait du doigt. C'était elle qui faisait pleurer les "rejetés" comme on les appelait. C'était elle qui était toujours entourée d'une horde d'amis et d'admirateurs._

_Et tout d'un coup, ce fut l'inverse. Elle devint victime au lieu de bourreau._

_Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucune des personnes qu'elle avait châtiées ne voulaient d'elle et elle se retrouvait seule : seule pour déjeuner, seule pour jouer, seule dans la classe._

_Un jour d'hiver, alors qu'il faisait très froid, elle vit le garçon qui, comme elle, faisait les cent pas dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer en attendant que la cloche sonne._

_Il leva les yeux à ce moment et l'aperçut. Rapidement, il détourna la tête, mais elle avait bien vu dans son regard qu'il était satisfait de son sort._

_À ce moment, un relent de remord la submergea. Ce garçon ne lui avait jamais rien fait et néanmoins elle l'avait ridiculisé et humilié. Le plus extraordinaire là-dedans était qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé abattre : sa capacité de résilience était formidable. Cet enfant était un vrai roc et elle l'admirait pour ça. Elle pensait que cette force lui venait peut-être de quelque chose en particulier et elle entreprit donc de ne pas le quitter des yeux un seul instant._

_Elle voyait bien qu'il se rendait compte de sa fixation, mais elle continua tout de même, souriant lorsque leurs regards se croisaient._

_Le soir même, elle alla au parc qui était situé tout près de chez elle. Elle aimait si rendre lorsque la nuit était tombée, car elle pouvait y voir les étoiles briller, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit un bruit. C'était lui._

_Et il pleurait._

_Il s'était effondré par terre et elle pouvait entendre ses sanglots qui ne finissaient plus. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de ses larmes._

_Finalement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il se releva et s'essuya les yeux et le nez du revers de la main, puis il la vit. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était furieux qu'elle l'ait surpris, mais elle en avait cure._

_Diffilement, il se remit sur ses pieds et alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire, sans dire un mot. Quant à elle, elle préféra ne pas bouger, par peur de l'effaroucher._

_Puis,il avait pris la parole :_

_"Pourquoi t'es là? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça?"_

_Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait aimé être ailleurs. Elle déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre et ses mains se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Le silence était assourdissant et elle avait hâte qu'il dise quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit :_

_"Euh...t'as changé tes cheveux?"_

_Le changement de ton et de sujet de conversation la surprit un peu, mais elle préféra passer outre. De plus, il avait raison, elle avait bel et bien changé ses cheveux._

_"Oui," répondit-elle, "Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite, n'est-ce pas? Maman m'avait dit que ça m'irait bien mais je crois qu'elle s'est trompée." ajouta-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux qui étaient à présent coupés à la garçonne._

_"Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien," avait rétorqué le garçon._

_La petite fille, coquette, avait sourit à ce commentaire : cela lui rappelait l'époque qu'elle considérait bénie._

_Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui et alla prendre place dans la balançoire située à côté de la sienne._

_"Harry...je m'excuse."_

_Il la regarda longuement, scrutant son visage pour y découvrir tout ce qu'elle ressentait : culpabilité, admiration, tristesse._

_"Merci Sally," avait-il dit simplement._

Ces deux petits mots avaient été le début d'une courte et profonde amitié entre les deux enfants. Courte, car la petite fille avait déménagé précipitamment quelques mois plus tard, et profonde puisqu'elle n'avait jamais oublié ce petit garçon pour qui elle avait eu son tout premier vrai béguin.

Et il était là, aujourd'hui, devant elle, à à peine 3 mètres, dégustant ce qui semblait être un sundae à la vanille, en compagnie d'un enfant blond d'environ 2 ans. Il y avait dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Dix ans qu'elle se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien avoir l'air. Et le résultat était là, si près qu'elle pouvait le toucher.

Il ne ressemblait presque plus au petit garçon d'antan. Si elle l'avait reconnu, c'était grâce à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et à son sourire si particulier. À l'époque, ce sourire faisait sourire tous les adultes par son innocence. À présent, il était ravageur et devait faire fondre toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontraient.

Elle resta assise à sa table, le livre et la tasse de thé devant elle complètement oubliés. Un lourd débat se déroulait dans sa tête : devait-elle ou non aller le voir?

Elle avait peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas ou pire, qu'il lui en veuille pour ce qui s'était passé dix ans auparavant.

D'un autre côté, elle se disait que si elle n'allait pas le retrouver à sa table, elle le regretterait pour le restant de ses jours.

Prenant sa décision, elle se leva de sa chaise. Ses jambes manquèrent céder sous le poids de la nervosité, mais elle se redressa tout de même en prenant une grande inspiration. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait presque l'impression que tous les regards du café étaient convergés dans sa direction, mais tout ceci n'était que de la paranoïa.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle pouvait l'entendre parler à l'enfant qui était avec lui.

"T'as assez mangé?" demandait-il en essuyant la bouche du bambin.

Il allait partir. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se racla la gorge.

Aussitôt, deux yeux d'un vert émeraude se posèrent sur elle.

"Oui?"

"Euh...êtes-vous..êtes-vous Harry Potter?"

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Mais son sentiment de nervosité s'accentua lorsqu'elle vu le regard qu'il posa sur elle. On aurait dit le regard d'un homme qui avait pitié.

"Oui," répondit-il d'un air qui semblait exténué.

Mais elle n'était pas femme à reculer et décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

"Et bien, si je vous demande ça, c'est que..." elle s'humecta les lèvres, "enfin, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi... nous étions amis en dernière année à l'école primaire et..." puis, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle, elle recula, "Bah..laissez tomber."

Et elle repartit à sa table où elle collecta son livre et déposa quelques pièces.

Dans la rue devant le café, elle reprit son souffle. Un homme passa devant elle et la regarda, s'attardant sur ses jambes.

"Ben quoi! T'as jamais vu ça ou quoi? Ça s'appelle des jambes au cas où tu ne le saurais pas!"

L'homme reprit son chemin en jurant contre ses "satanés bonnes femmes" et lui lança quelques regards furieux. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée pour elle.

"Je vois qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas, Sally Rosent?"

D'un coup de vent, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à...torse avec Harry Potter.

* * *

_Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Faites-moi vos commentaires._

Nick-avec-une-tête


	2. Questions à l'appartement

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennet pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Toutefois, les personnages originaux sont à moi. **

_Quelques éléments de cette histoire sont reliés à mes deux autres histoires. Pour ceux qu'ils ne les ont pas lu, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu. Toutefois, il est quand même facile de suivre sans les avoir lu. _

**Chapitre 2**

**Questions à l'appartement**

Sally Rosent n'avait jamais su pourquoi la fille la plus intelligente du monde pouvait devenir la plus idiote lorsqu'elle se trouvait devant un homme. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui plaire : on aurait dit que seule l'odeur d'eau de cologne masculine pouvait altérer toutes les cellules de son cerveau.

Les gens passaient derrière elle : une vieille femme se disputait avec son tout aussi vieil époux ; un enfant pleurait ; une fillette faisait une crise à sa mère pour avoir une glace ; deux amoureux s'enlaçaient tendrement ; un chien tenu en laisse par son jeune propriétaire aboya. Un véritable monde s'activait autour d'elle, mais pourtant elle ne vit rien et n'entendit rien. Seule comptait la personne debout devant elle.

Devant l'air qu'Harry affichait, elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ayant en tête de lui demander comment il allait, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un rire stupide de fille écervelée. Elle aurait pu se frapper elle-même. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir l'air si nulle? Et pourquoi Harry ne faisait-il rien? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était en détresse? Mais il ne fit rien. Il continua de l'observer sans dire un mot.

_C'est bien un homme_, pensa Sally, non sans sarcasme. Elle se demandait toujours, à vingt et un ans, comment les garçons pouvaient être aussi aveugles. Il était évident que ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment, c'était qu'il prenne les rênes de la conversation. Fallait-il donc toujours tout leur expliquer avec un dessin et de grands gestes?

Réalisant qu'ils seraient encore là demain matin si elle ne faisait rien, elle se reprit en main, inspirant profondément et ouvrit la bouche :

« SalutHarrytuasl'airbiencommentvastu? »

D'accord..mauvaise tactique.

_Note à moi-même : lorsqu'on inspire, il faut expirer par après_.

Toutefois, Sally ne se laissa pas démordre par ce petit..incident. Elle prit une autre inspiration, expira et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout en essayant de dissimuler sa colère devant le petit sourire qui menaçait au coin des lèvres d'Harry.

« Salut Harry! Tu as l'air bien. Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, et toi? Tu as l'air un peu...essouflée, » et il laissa finalement libre court à son sourire.

Sally aurait voulu le massacrer. Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle ne le trouvait plus si beau que cela. Son sourire n'était pas à tomber par terre et le bébé qui somnolait dans sa poussette à côté de lui n'était plus si mignon qu'elle l'avait préalablement crû.

_Le bébé... _

Elle avait totalement oublié le bambin. Elle l'observa pendant ce qui semblait un long moment. D'accord, elle rectifiait ce qu'elle venait de penser : cet enfant était a-do-ra-ble.

« Il s'appelle Seth, » lui parvint la voix d'Harry.

Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, mais lui avait les yeux tendrement rivés sur Seth.

« Tu le gardes pour quelqu'un? »

Harry la regarda et un autre sourire illumina son visage.

« Non. Seth est mon fils. »

Une bombe n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet. Mais peut-être avait-elle mal entendu...

« Excuse-moi? Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu? Viens-tu de dire que c'est ton fils? »

Harry prit un air soucieux. Ses sourcils se plissèrent et quelques petites rides se formèrent sur son front.

« Oui. Pourquoi? Il y a un problème? »

« Non, c'est juste que..., » Sally se mordit la lèvre et soupira, « c'est juste que...tu as à peine vingt et un ans, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin? »

Elle vit bien qu'elle l'avait blessé et probablement mis en colère, mais elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès? Excusez-moi mademoiselle la parfaite, mais vous n'ête pas en position pour me faire la morale. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » siffla-t-elle entre les dents alors que la colère commençait à monter en elle. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait l'insulter en l'appelant 'mademoiselle la parfaite' et s'en tirer sans qu'elle dise un mot, il avait mal choisi sa victime.

« Je veux dire que n'importe quelle personne qui se dit être la meilleure amie d'une autre personne ne part pas sans lui avoir dit au revoir et... »

« Mais... »

« ET, » continua-t-il en haussant le ton de la voix pour mettre fin à ses protesations, « a au moins la décence d'essayer de l'appeler par la suite. »

Il s'arrêta. Seth s'était réveillé et commençait à gesticuler dans sa poussette, en poussant de faibles gémissements.

Harry avait le visage cramoisi, résultat de sa tirade. Il soufflait fort et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux dans le but de se calmer. Il n'osait pas regarder Sally dans les yeux. Finalement, un nouveau gémissement de Seth sembla sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sally resta sous le choc. Même enfant, Harry ne s'était jamais énervé contre elle. Elle avait insulté son fils et elle s'en voulait énormément. La jeune femme désirait se faire pardonner mais sa fierté l'emporta sur sa culpabilité et elle resta donc muette tout en continua de les dévisager.

Le père et le fils.

Malgré qu'il soit blond, Seth ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux reflétaient le même éclat émeraude et il avait cette adorable fossette au coin de sa bouche.

Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir environ deux ans, avait niché son visage dans le cou de son père et se frottait les yeux endormis de ses mignonnes petites menottes. Harry avait quant à lui la tête penché vers son fils et lui murmurait ce qui semblait être des paroles rassurantes tout en lui frottant le dos de façon paternelle.

Il s'agissait d'une scène des plus attendrissantes et Sally sentit son coeur fondre devant ce spectacle. Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'avoir eu un enfait aussi magnifique? Harry ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans à la naissance de Seth mais elle se rappelait à quel point il avait l'air plus vieux que les autres lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Cette maturité n'avait rien eu à voir avec sa grandeur, au contraire, Harry aurait pu passer pour sept ans à l'âge de dix ans. Non, ce qui le faisait paraître âgé c'était la manière dont il pouvait regarder les gens. On aurait presque dit les yeux d'un vieillard emprisonnés dans le corps d'un enfant.

Sally vivait un dilemme très intense. Toute la rancoeur qu'elle avait vouée à Harry après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir s'était effacée, mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Selon elle, demander pardon était un acte dégradant et humiliant. Or, elle avait eu sa part de moments dégradants et humiliants au cours de sa vie.

Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, c'est elle qui avait commencé les hostilités. Elle ferma alors les yeux, se préparant à l'éventuel demande de pardon...

« Je suis désolé Sally. »

...qui ne vint pas.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Seth, s'était rendormi. De la bave faisait luire son menton et son nez était tout rouge. Pour ce qui était d'Harry, il la regardait intensément, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

S'il croyait qu'elle allait rendre les armes si facilement.

« Tu n'as pas honte, Harry Potter? Me jeter ça au visage après plus de dix ans, » s'entendit-elle répondre.

_Hyprocrite_, hurlait-elle en pensée. _Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas._

Harry parut décontenancé. Sally avait soudain pitié de lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle subir cela? Elle aurait pu répondre 'non, c'est moi qui suis désolée', mais non, elle avait laissé sa fierté prendre le dessus et proférer un tas d'inepties débiles.

Les yeux du jeune homme reflétait une véritable détresse à présent. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et il ne savait probablement plus où se mettre. Il était sûrment en train de se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir lui parler. À cette idée, Sally se mis à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle après une si longue période de temps.

_Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés, _pensa la blondinette.

Elle troqua donc son visage renfrogné par un faible sourire, miroir des émotions qu'elle ressentaient.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry. Tu as raisons, j'ai été une véritable dinde, mais je n'avais que dix ans. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué à propos de Seth, c'était pas mes oignons et comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir eu un si beau petit garçon? »

Pendant tout le long de son monologue, Harry ne l'avait pas regardé. Il s'était contenté d'observer son fils qui dormait. Néanmois, elle ne s'en offusqua pas, car elle savait bien qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait.

Sally resta là, devant lui, attendant qu'il daigne lui répondre. Le vent commençait à monter : la jupe de sa fine robe d'été s'envolait avec lui, tout comme les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de sa coiffure. Son mince vêtement ne la protégeait pas assez bien contre le froid et Sally dû réprimer un frisson alors qu'elle se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer. Finalement, elle en eu assez.

« Écoute Harry, si tu veux on pourrait reprendre du début? Tu sais, se dire ce que l'on fait dans la vie, où est-ce qu'on habite? Et on pourrait faire ça devant une tasse de thé dans mon appartement, j'habite juste là, » elle montra du doigt un immeuble qui se situait sur sa droite. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? »

* * *

« Et elle, qui c'est? » demanda Harry en pointant une photo qui reposait sur l'étagère.

Le jeune homme s'était empressé d'accepter la demande de Sally et tous trois s'étaient rendus au petit appartement de la jolie blonde. En passant la porte, on pouvait apercevoir le salon à la droite et la cuisine et la salle à manger, à la gauche. Juste devant la porte, il y avait un court couloir menant à la salle de bain et aux deux chambres.

Sally était en train de faire du thé, Seth dormait toujours dans sa poussette qui semblait très confortable, et Harry posait des questions sur toutes les personnes que l'on pouvait voir sur les photographies exposées dans l'appartement. À ce moment, il avait le doigt posé sur la photo d'une jeune fille auxcourts cheveux ébène et aux grands yeux bleu aqua.

« Quoi? Tu ne la reconnais pas? » dit Sally en versant le thé dans deux tasses en terre cuite.

Harry la regarda intensément. Son visage faisait une drôle de grimace sous l'effort. Finalement, il releva la tête, un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Non, elle ne me dit absolument rien. Qui c'est? »

Sally émit un petit rire et amena les tasses dans le salon, où elle prit place dans la causeuse couleur amande. Elle déposa doucement les tasses sur la table de salon et lissa la jupe de sa robe, prenant un malin plaisir à faire patienter Harry, qui grommelait de frustration.

« C'est Rachel, » dit-elle enfin.

« Rachel? » répéta le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

« Rachel Callohan, » précisa Sally qui n'en revenait pas qu'Harry ait pu l'oublier.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école primaire de St-Chapelet, Rachel avait été la meilleure amie de Sally. Un jour, un peu avant la fin de leur quatrième année, Rachel était arrivée à l'école en compagnie du garçon le moins populaire de l'école. Il s'agissait d'un enfant très bizarre qui portait des vêtements trop grands et des lunettes rafistolées au ruban adhésif. De plus, il était le cousin de la brute de l'école. En fait, le garçon n'était nul autre que Harry. En voyant cela, Sally avait été sidérée et s'était aussitôt portée au secours de son amie qui clamait haut et fort qu'Harry était son ami et qu'il était tout à fait normal. Finalement, Sally avait joué sa dernière carte et dit à Rachel que si elle continuait de s'afficher avec lui, sa cote de popularité chuterait. Suite à cela, Rachel avait humilié Harry devant toute l'école et lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

«Ah, » fit-il et il reprit son inspection, recherchant un quelconque indice qui prouverait qu'il s'agit bien de Rachel. « Ah, je crois que tu as raison, » admit Harry en détachant chaque mot.

Il se redressa, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la photo. Sally songea qu'il était sûrement en train de se souvenir de cette fameuse journée. Lentement, Harry s'éloigna de l'étagère et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il prenait soigneusement sa tasse de thé.

N'y pouvant plus, Sally décida d'intervenir.

« Tu sais Harry... »

_Mauvais départ_

Harry sursauta et s'aspergea de thé brûlant. Rapidement, il fut sur ses pieds, criant comme un damné. Seth se réveilla et mêla son cri à son celui de son père. Harry, avec des gestes frénétiques, épongeait le liquide. Sally était à ses pieds et tentait elle aussi de l'éponger. Elle était totalement paniquée. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à éponger, elle commença à lui enlever ses vêtements.

Harry l'arrêta ausitôt.

« NON! Va...va chercher des linges humides dans la salle de bain à la place, » réussit-il à dire avec difficulté.

Sally fit oui de la tête et se précipita dans sa minuscule salle de bain. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et trouva des bandages stérilisés et un baume contre les brûlures. Elle prit également un linge dans un tiroir et retourna aussi vite qu'elle pu dans le salon.

Harry y était toujours, mais il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir du tout. Au moment où elle revenait, il cacha expréssement quelque chose dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

« Merci Sally, mais je crois finalement que le thé n'était peut-être pas si brûlant.»

« Comment ça, pas si brûlant? L'eau bouillait il y a à peine deux minutes, » fit-elle remarquer, l'air incrédule.

Elle alla vers lui et se mit à regarder attentivement là où le thé l'avait éclaboussé. Il n'y avait rien sur la peau. Toutefois, elle vit qu'il y avait quelques trous dans ses vêtements et elle leva la tête pour regarder Harry en face, tout en tenant le morceau de tissu troué dans la main.

« Comment expliques-tu le fait que tes vêtements soient brûlés, Harry, alors que toi tu n'as rien? »

Il haussa les épaules d'une façon nonchalente et répondit :

« Je suppose que nous avons épongé juste avant que le thé n'atteigne ma peau, » expliqua-t-il tout en rejoignant Seth dont la poussette reposait à côté de l'étagère à photographies.

C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais l'histoire tenait.

Sally se rappela que même pendant leur enfance, il y avait toujours un tas de trucs étranges qui se passaient autour d'Harry, comme cette fois, par exemple, où les cheveux de son enseignant de quatrième étaient soudainement devenus verts. Ou cette autre fois où il avait été retrouvé sur le toit de l'école et qu'il avait clamé à tous que c'était le vent qui l'avait emporté. Oui, Harry était décidément un aimant à événements étranges.

Une heure s'écoula sans complication. Seth était complètement éveillé et malgré son air d'ange lorsqu'il dormait, Sally se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était une véritable terreur. Il courait partout et bavassait sans cesse dans un langage que lui seul comprenait. Parfois, il arrivait qu'il pointait un objet en articulant le véritable mot, mais ces moments étaient plutôt rares. L'enfant s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'il voyait et il ne pouvait se retenir de toucher à tout. Il se fit mal au moins six fois, que ce soit en tombant d'une chaise, ou en essayant d'entrer dans le sèche-linges.

Lors de la crise de larmes qui résultait de son sixième 'bobo', Harry décida de sortir les jouets de Seth qui reposaient sagement dans la poussette depuis tout ce temps, ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait. Sally aurait pu l'étrangler. Aussitôt, Seth cessa de pleurer et toute son attention se porta sur son casse-tête, son nounours, son mini-téléphone et bien sûr, son lait.

« Où est sa mère? » demanda Sally dont les nerfs étaient à bout. Elle regarda Seth du coin de l'oeil et revint à Harry. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour pouvoir endurer ce gamin. Elle, elle ne s'en serait jamais senti capable. Elle n'avait pas assez de patience pour ça, c'était certain.

« Candy? Et bien...disons qu'elle n'a jamais été dans le décor. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'elle n'a jamais été dans le décor'? Elle a bien dû y être; elle a été enceinte, non? »

« Elle n'a jamais voulu de Seth. Tiens...est-ce que c'est ton petit ami? » demanda-t-il en tenant une photographie qui était placée sur la table de chevet.

Sally remarqua avec quelle vitesse il avait changé de sujet. Il ne désirait vraisemblablement pas discuter de la mère de Seth. Immédiatement, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Sally : et si Harry avait kidnapé son fils? Mais elle effaça aussitôt ce soupçon. Comment Harry aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille...

« Euh...oui, » fit-elle, lasse, en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait détachés en arrivant dans son appartement.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il? »

« Tu le connais... c'est Clyde Butters, » laissa tomber Sally. Elle guetta sa réaction. La jeune femme se souvenait trop bien de la haine qui liait Clyde et Harry au temps du primaire.

« Clyde Butters! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Tu sors avec ce nul! »

Sally était capable d'admettre que Clyde n'était pas l'homme le plus aimable et le plus intelligent du monde, mais elle n'acceptait pas que qui que ce soit se moque de lui, et encore le traite de nul.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça Harry, » le prévint-elle. Elle lui arracha la photo de ses mains pour la reposer sur l'autre table de chevet, qui était située de l'autre côté du divan.

« Je suis désolé, » fit-il avec une petite moue.

Mais Sally vit bien qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé.

« C'est pas grave Harry. Je sais à quel point tu détestais Clyde, et ma foi, je crois que le sentiment était réciproque. »

« Tu crois? » interrogea Harry, un sourcil levé. Sally pouffa.

« Bon, d'accord. Le sentiment était réciproque. »

Voyant qu'il la regardait toujours avec le sourcil levé et son petit sourire, Sally le frappa sur le genou. Cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger, et il continua son manège. N'y pouvant plus, elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes.

« Tu..vas..arrêter? » demanda-t-elle en le torturant.

« N..n..no.non, » arriva-t-il à dire entre plusieurs rires.

Seth, qui jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets, fut quelque peu dérangé par les rires de son père. En s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un combat de chatouillis, il cessa de jouer et rejoignit Sally pour chatouiller Harry.

Finalement, Harry réussit à selibérer et attrapa Seth par la taille. Il le fit basculer la tête en bas et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que son fils soit rouge d'avoir trop ri. Il cessa donc et il se laissa choir sur le divan emmenant Seth avec lui. Sally s'étendit à côté d'eux et pendant quelques secondes, on ne pouvait entendre que les respirations saccadées des trois personnes. Puis Sally rompit le silence pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs années :

« Qu'est devenue ta tante Georgia, Harry? »

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Faites-moi vos commentaire._

_Bisou,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	3. Des femmes et des prisons

**Disclaimer : Le même que la dernière fois. Allez le lire si vous vous voulez. **

_Cette histoire sera vu à travers les yeux de troisfemmes moldues qui ont, ou ont eu, un impact dans la vie d'Harry lorsqu'il était enfant. Pour en savoir plus, veuillez lire mon autre histoire _Avant, il y avait_. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Seth, ça se rapporte avec _L'ombre sur les murs_. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3**

**Des femmes et des prisons**

Georgia Valery Herbert Dursley était une grosse femme de 74 ans, presque 75, mais elle en paraissait dix de plus. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait passé le cap des 40 ans, elle avait toujours paru dix ans de plus que son âge.

Son mari, Ferdinand Gerald Dursley, était mort quelque 16 ans plus tôt d'une crise cardiaque, maladie qui foudroyait la plupart des Dursley en raison du haut taux de cholestérol qui courait dans cette famille. Quant à ses fils, Iain et Quentin, qui auraient fêté respectivement leur quarante-deuxième et quarante-sixième anniversaire, ils étaient tous deux morts de la fybrose kystique à 14 et 21 ans.

Lorque son plus jeune fils avait succombé, Georgia, qui était autrefois plutôt mince, s'était laissée aller, trouvant le réconfort dont elle avait ardemment besoin dans la nourriture, ce qui fait qu'elle passa rapidement de 142 lbs à 268.

Même la maison de style victorienne laissée par ses parents ne l'intéressait plus. Cette dernière lui rappelait trop ses enfants qui adoraient y jouer. Et elle se souvenait trop bien du rêve qu'elle avait de voir ses fils se marier dans le jardin de cette maison, et ses petits-enfants qui riraient tout en courant dans les nombreuses pièces. Après la tragédie, juste regarder une photographie lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure à vif. Alors, Georgia n'osait imaginer ce que représenterait pour elle de la voir en personne.

Un jour, quatre ou cinq ans après la mort de Quentin, Ferdinand lui mentionna que l'un de ses neveux venait juste d'être père et il lui suggéra d'aller voir le bébé. Georgia était réticente ; elle avait peur de faire une crise de larmes devant le petit bambin. Mais devant l'insistence de son époux, elle accepta. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Vernon, qu'elle appelait secrètement Verni, mais Georgia ne voulait pas attiser la colère de Ferdinand.

Ils y allèrent donc. En arrivant, que ne fut pas la surprise de Georgia de voir qu'un autre couple se trouvait également dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Elle avait, comme tous les autres membres de la famille Dursley, entendu parler de la soeur de Pétunia, et de son bon-à-rien de mari. C'est pourquoi elle s'était imaginé un couple avec des traits ternes et sans vie ; lui, grand et maigre, mais bedonnant. Elle, petite et maigre à faire peur avec un visage émacié et des traits mornes. Mais ce qu'elle vit était tout à fait le contraire.

Devant elle se tenait un homme et une femme beaux à couper le souffle. Lui était grand et athlétique, sans être trop musclé, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, un sourire charmeur et des yeux noisettes, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, qui appelaient à la confiance. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure rousse, qui lui retombait dans le milieu du dos, des yeux verts émeraudes pétillants de joie et de malice, un sourire timide et tout son corps était empreint de grâce. Elle était également enceinte de sept ou huit mois.

Lily, tel était le nom de la soeur de Pétunia, se tenait debout, sa frangine ne lui ayant pas offert de siège. Malgré cela, Lily continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Son époux, qui était debout à côté d'elle, fulminait, tout en lui massant le bas des reins. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il alla chercher une chaise qu'il placa devant sa femme et la convia à s'asseoir, suivit d'un baiser sur le front et d'une caresse sur le visage.

En voyant cela, Georgia avait tenté, sans succès, d'empêcher un élan de jalousie de faire son chemin. Elle voyait bien à quel point ce couple était heureux et amoureux, et la grosse femme aurait aimé être à la place de Lily. La façon dont son mari la regardait lui faisait un pincement au coeur : il y avait belle lurette que Ferdinand ne l'avait pas regardé de cette manière, s'il l'avait seulement un jour regarder de cette manière.

Mettant sa jalousie de côté, Georgia avait pris une chaise et l'avait installé devant Lily. Elle voulait vraiment connaître cette femme dont tout le monde disait qu'elle était bizarre et bonne à rien.

« Alors, comme ça vous êtes la soeur de Pétunia? » C'était une question un peu stupide, mais Georgia voulait absolument entendre cette femme rousse le lui confirmer, car la ressemblance entre les deux soeurs était nulle.

« Oui, » avait gentiment répondu Lily, qui se tourna légèrement la tête pour échanger un sourire complice avec son époux. « En fait, nous n'avons pas la même mère, ce qui explique que nous nous ressemblions si peu. »

Georgia accueilli cette réponse avec un hochement de tête et continua de lui poser quelques questions plus ou moins banales.

« La naissance de votre bébé est pour quand? »

« Le 12 août. »

« Et connaissez-vous le sexe de l'enfant? »

« Non, » souffla Lily, tout en caressant son ventre, « nous voulions nous réserver la surprise. Je sais à quel point James adore ça, n'est-ce pas James? »

Sur ce, elle prit la main de son mari et la pressa sur sa joue. James lui sourit. Malgré ce sourire, Georgia vit qu'il était très tendu. Il n'aimait visiblement pas cette visite à sa belle-famille. Pétunia, quant à elle, avait son fils dans les bras et discutait uniquement avec Ferdinant, ignorant complètement sa soeur.

« Avez-vous choisi des noms? »

À la grande joie de la quinquagénaire, ce fut James qui prit la parole.

« Nous avons choisi Stevens pour un garçon, et Allison si c'est une fille. »

C'était de bien jolies noms et Georgia aurait bien aimé leur signifer, si ce n'avait pas été de l'arrivée innoportune de Verni. En voyant sa belle-soeur et son mari, il était entré dans une rage telle, que Georgia crû qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Il suivit une violente altercation entre James et Vernon. Finalement, rouge de rage, James avait aidé sa femme à se relever et ils avaient tous deux pris congé, non sans que Lily embrasse Pétunia, qui grimaçait, et Georgia, qui rayonnait de bonheur de l'avoir rencontré.

Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. En effet, près de 17 mois plus tard, les deux furent instantanément tués dans un accident de voiture qui épargna miraculeusement leur fils. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, faute d'avoir d'autre famille, il atterit chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia.

La première fois que Georgia le vit, c'était lors d'un mariage d'une des nièces de Ferdinand. Il avait alors quatre ans et ressemblait terriblement à son père. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, elle vit que cet enfant était maltraité. Il ne riait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit, jouait trop tranquillement seul dans un coin, était trop poli et le pire de tous, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune malice, trait typique de ses parents.

Un peu après la mort de son mari, Georgia avait posé une demande d'adoption pour le jeune Stevens Potter. Mais un vieil homme à la très longue barbe blanche - qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Merlin l'Enchanteur dans le dessin animé de Disney - , l'en avait dissuadé. Il se disait l'avoué des Potter et il lui avait fait part que ces derniers désiraient que leur fils reste avec sa tante et son oncle. En temps normal, jamais Georgia n'aurait gobé cela – James Potter détestait beaucoup trop sa belle-famille pour vouloir leur confier son unique enfant – mais, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme...elle n'aurait pu le décrire, c'était une sentation très bizarre.

Par après, elle vit le jeune Stevens que deux autre fois :à l'enterrement de Ruth, la soeur de Ferdinand, où elle apprit avec surprise que Stevens s'appelait en réalité Harry, puis chez Verni lui-même, pour noël de cette même année, où elle fit une crise cardiaque devant le petit garçon et sa petite amie. Ensuite, elle fut laissée à l'abandon dans une maison de retraite qui lui prodigeait les soins dont elle avait supposément besoin. Elle détestait cet endroit. Chaque jour, pendant les trois premières années, elle espéra que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, mais personne ne vint. Elle perdit donc espoir et se prépara mentalement à vivre le reste de son existence dans la pièce morbide qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Malheureusement pour elle, son corps et les médecins s'acharnaient à prolonger sa misérable vie.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle essayait de dormir, Georgia entendit quelqu'un ouvrir doucement la porte de sa chambre et entrer à pas de loup. Elle sentit qu'il s'arrêtait près de son lit et elle pouvait presque le voir la regarder. Finalement, il s'éloigna quelque peu. Georgia comprit qu'il devait être en train de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit donc un oeil pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La vieille femme manqua s'étrangler devant le spectacle des cheveux noirs en bataille qui se présenta à elle. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de cet homme, mais elle aurait pu reconnaître cette marque de commerce des Potter n'importe où.

Georgia referma son oeil et fit une courte prière à la Vierge qui lui avait finalement envoyé son sauveur, puis elle décida de lui signifier qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

« Non mais, tu en as pris un de ces temps...! »

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que l'eau bouillante pouvait faire des trous dans les vêtements... »

Sally regarda son amie au-dessus de son verre d'eau. Rachel était totalement plongée dans la contemplation de la paille qu'elle faisait remuer dans son verre, faisant comme si elle ne venait pas de parler. Elle était devenue tellement maigre. La femme maigrichonne et morne qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Rachel d'autrefois, si belle et pleine de vie. Sally abaissa les yeux, honteuse de ses pensées. Elle prit une petite gorgée de son eau qu'elle trouva soudainement amère.

« C'est ça qui est bizarre en fait, » répondit enfin Sally. « L'eau bouillante ne fait pas de trous, mais elle va faire coller le vêtement à la peau. À ce moment, la seule façon d'enlever le tissu sans arracher la peau, c'est de couper le vêtement et c'est ça qui va créer les trous. Mais je ne vois pas comment Harry aurait pu découper son chandail...et je vois encoire moins pourquoi sa peau... »

La jeune femme n'acheva pas sa pensée. Elle regarda de nouveau sa copine qui ne soufflait mot, les yeux totalement vides.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui, Rachel? » demanda Sally.

L'autre femme leva finalement les yeux et réussit à faire un mince sourire.

« Oui... ce matin j'ai mangé la moitié d'une orange. Et cet après-midi, on m'a servi 3 craquelins avec un morceau de fromage. Et..., » Rachel regarda Sally, les yeux pétillants, « j'ai demandé à ma travailleuse sociale de m'amener un petit morceau de saumon citronné ce soir. »

Sally sourit franchement. Elle n'ignorait pas à quel point Rachel aimait le saumon lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

Rachel n'avait que 12 ans quand elle s'était fait approcher par une agence de mannequin. Avec son visage de poupée de porcelaine, ses grands yeux bleu et ses longs cheveux noirs, elle était à couper le souffle. Les plus grands couturiers de Londre se l'arrachaient. Puis, ce fut les plus grands couturiers de l'Europe. À 14 ans, elle tomba amoureuse pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'un homme de 23 ans. Un photographe de mode. Avec lui, elle connut sa première expérience sexuelle. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte, il lui ordonna de ne jamais plus l'approcher et menaça de la frapper si elle disait à qui que ce soit qu'il était le père. C'est donc le coeur gros de chagrin qu'elle se fit avorter dans une petite clinique de Lyon, en France. Personne ne sut à ce moment de sa petite visite dans cette clinique. Elle continua de sourire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle commençait déjà à tomber en miettes.

Peu de temps après, quelques 'amis' l'initièrent à la marijuana, puis à la cocaïne et finalement, à l'héroïne. À 16 ans, elle consommait pour près de la moitié de son salaire hebdomadaire à chaque semaine. À ses problèmes de drogues, s'ajouta l'anorexie. À 18 ans, alors qu'elle faisait la fête avec des connaissances, elle s'amusa dans une chambre avecdeux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. 3 mois plus tard, elle apprit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Et encore une fois, elle se fit avorter. C'était pour son bien, lui avait dit son agent, Paul Wallace. 'Contente-toi de rester belle et laisse-moi faire le reste', avaient été les paroles qui suivirent.

Quelques mois plus tôt, après un défilé qui avait eu lieu en Allemagne, Rachel alla dans sa chambre très tôt. Elle était fatiguée, disait-elle. Lentement, elle se démaquilla et enleva ses vêtements. Elle prit des ciseaux dans un panier de couture, et coupa sa magnifique chevelure ébène. Et, à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir qu'elle prit dans ce même panier, elle se fit des coupures sur le corps, le visage et finalement, les poignets.

Si Paul n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là pour savoir comment elle se sentait, Rachel n'aurait pas survécu. Une lettre qu'elle avait écrite était adressée à l'intention de son agent. On pouvait y lire 'Suis-je assez belle pour toi?'.

Depuis ce temps, Rachel vivait dans un centre de réhabilitation. Pour la scène internationale, elle avait été victime d'une surdose de travail et se reposait actuellement dans un endroit paradisiaque. Mais en fait, l'endroit en question était loin d'être paradisiaque. Rachel était suivie 24 heures sur 24 par une assistante sociale. Elle ne pouvait sortir de là à moins d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Mais de toute façon, Rachel refusait catégoriquement de sortir.

En fait, elle se cachait purement et simplement.

En venant la voir aujourd'hui, Sally n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui parler de sa rencontre avec Harry et Seth Potter. Elle avait mentionné sa famille, Clyde, son travail et même le chien de la voisine, mais Rachel n'avait pas eu l'air interessé par ni l'un ni l'autre des sujets abordés. C'est alors que Sally avait décidé de revenir sur sa décision et lui avait demandé si elle se souvenait d'Harry, le petit garçon aux lunettes rafistolées avec qui elle s'était montrée une fois à l'école lorsqu'elles avaient 9 ou 10 ans?

* * *

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu es un sorcier. Maintenant, arrête ça! »

Pendant près d'une heure, Harry avait tenté d'expliquer à sa tante Georgia que s'il n'était pas venu la chercher c'était parce qu'il était allé dans une école de sorcellerie et qu'il était à présent un sorcier très célèbre. Devant la mine sceptique, le jeune homme n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui faire une petite démonstration. Voyant une petite statue de singe traînant sur un bureau, Harry avait décidé de l'ensorceler. Il y avait donc, à ce moment, un véritable petit singe qui courrrait et criait partout dans la chambre de sa tante, cassant tout ce qu'il touchait.

Lorsque sa tante accepta finalement qu'il était un sorcier, Harry marmonna le contre-sort, et le petit singe redevint de bois.

Georgia le regarda. Elle avait toujours su que ce garçon était exceptionnel, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'était attendue à un surdoué en musique ou quelque chose du genre, mais sûrement pas à ça. Quoique cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par la haine de Pétunia envers sa soeur...

« Est-ce que tes parents...? »

Harry fit oui de la tête.

« Hmmm, » fit Georgia, comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme. « Alors, est-ce que ta douce moitié est aussi...euh...spéciale que toi? »

Il rougit un peu et il regarda par terre, ses mains se tordant l'une l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas de douce moitié, tante Georgia. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'racontes là? Un beau garçon comme toi. Je te l'ai dit quand tu étais gamin : on devrait placer une patrouille autour de toi pour gérer toutes les filles qui se jettent à ton cou, c'est moi qui t'le dit. »

Harry rougit de plus belle. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise. Il bougea un peu sur sa chaise qu'il avait placé à côté du lit de sa tante.

« Bon, d'accord, » fit celle-ci, « j'ai compris... tu n'as pas de petite amie. Ta dernière relation...elle remonte à quand? »

Le jeune homme la regarda, l'air mortifié.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse? Pourquoi vous me demandez ça? »

Georgia émit un soupir particulièrement sonore, qui reflétait plutôt bien sa frustration.

« Quand, Harry? »

Celui-ci se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et marmonna une réponse.

« Trois ans! » s'exclama sa tante. « Mon Dieu, mon garçon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? À moins que...tu es gay? »

« Quoi! »

Harry était à présent sur ses pieds, les yeux ronds comme des saucières.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ; ça ne me dérange pas. L'important, c'est que tu sois heureux. » Sur ce, la grosse dame se mit sur son séan, le dos bien calé contre deux oreillers moelleux et les couvertures recouvrant toujours ses jambes.

Elle se risqua à regarder son neveu. Il était toujours debout, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson. Finalement, un son en sortit.

« Je. ne. suis. pas. gay, » affirma-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre un concept à une déficiente intellectuelle.

« Alors pourquoi t'as pas eu de relation depuis trois ans, hein? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques ça, » dit malicieusement la tante Georgia. Il était évident qu'elle croyait dur comme fer que son neveu était homosexuel.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

« C'est compliqué... »

« Hé ho! Ça fait dix ans que je suis étendue dans c'lit à rien faire, alors ne croit pas que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais aller faire de l'escalade, c'est moi qui t'le dit. »

L'homme sourit à cela, amusé. Georgia supposa qu'il était sûrement en train de la voir faire de l'escalade.

Finalement, Harry parut se réveiller. Il se racla la gorge, se mit bien droit sur sa chaise et commença son récit.

« Je...je fréquentais une fille quand j'avais seize ans. La soeur de mon meilleur ami, Ginny... »

« Ton meilleur ami s'appelle Ginny? »

« Non, mon meilleur ami s'appelle Ron; Ginny, c'est sa soeur : la fille avec qui je sortais. Mais bon, j'ai dû la quitter, car il y avait un sorcier psychopathe qui voulait absolument me tuer - c'était devenue une véritable fixation - et disons que j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Ginny. »

Il prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet et prit une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Mais voilà, il était sous-entendu que nous revenions ensemble à la fin de cette guerre – parce qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre, en passant – mais elle a commencé à sortir avec ce type, un gars que je connaissais en plus. Ernie McMillan. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai comme qui dirait, couché avec la première fille qui a paru être interressée à moi. Elle s'appelait Candy et elle avait vingt-six ans. Moi, j'en avais dix-sept. Elle était vraiment très belle : de long cheveux blonds, qui luidescendaient dans lemilieu du dos, d'immenses yeux bleus...elle était tout le contraire de Ginny. »

« Une écervelée, oui, » marmonna Georgia, qui reconnaissait bien en cette Candy le genre de femme qui fait tourner la tête des hommes, mais qui ne demande qu'à leur briser le coeur.

« Ouais, effectivement, c'était le cas. Elle...elle savait que j'étais riche – parce que j'ai hérité de mes parents qui étaient plutôt riches – et qu'il était fort possible que j'allais mourir sans avoir fait de testament. Et dans le monde magique, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de testament, tout l'argent va à la famille la plus proche. Et je n'ai pas de famille proche. Candy a alors fait exprès de...tomber enceinte, » sur ce, Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux, guettant la réaction de sa tante.

Celle-ci était sidérée. Jamais elle n'aurait crû cela possible de la part d'Harry. Avec un effort de volonté, elle réussit à se ressaisir et fit signe au jeune homme de continuer son histoire.

« Elle ne voulait pas de cette enfant : tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'argent qui viendrait avec lui. Alors, sur le conseil d'un ami, j'ai demandé la garde légale du bébé...et je l'ai obtenue. Il est né le 17 août 1998, et il s'appelle Seth. Je ne l'ai pas emmené avec moi aujourd'hui; je voulais t'en parler avant. »

« Qu'est-il advenue de sa mère? »

« Candy? Quand elle a su qu'elle perdait Seth et la pension alimentaire, elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

« D'accord. Et quel est le rapport avec ta Ginny? »

« Ginny n'a plus voulu de moi quand elle a su pour Seth. Elle a dit qu'elle était sortie avec Ernie pour tromper l'ennuie et qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui. Elle a ajouté que j'avais trahi sa confiance et que je lui avais brisé le coeur. Maintenant elle sort avec Neville, l'ami qui m'a si judicieusement donné le conseil de prendre Seth avec moi. Je suis content pour eux. Je n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleure personne pour Ginny. »

La grosse femme regarda Harry à travers ses paupières. Elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être vieille, mais pas dupe.

« Tu as voulu le tuer, n'est-ce pas? »

« Un étranglement suivit d'un étripement me semblaient une bonne idée, » répondit Harry, l'air nonchalent.

Georgia émit un rire, qui ressemblait étrangement à un étouffement. Puis, elle se cala un peu plus dans son lit, appréciant le silence partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de visiteurs. La dernière fois remontait à un peu plus de trois ans. Il s'agissait du cousin de Ferdinand, Monty, et sa femme, Helen, qui venaient pour lui demander, encore une fois, de lui vendre sa maison, et surtout, le terrain sur lequel elle était construite.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Georgia sentit que son neveu commençait à se lever.

« Où vas-tu? » glapit-elle.

Tout en ajustant ses vêtements et en replaçant la chaise dans le coin de la chambre, Harry lui dit :

« Chercher Seth. J'ai demandé à Mme Weasley – c'est la mère de Ron – de le garder. Mais elle devait partir à trois heure, et comme il est deux heure trente... »

« Tu l'emmèneras avec toi la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Georgia. Elle désirait ardemment voir ce petit. Il lui semblait une éternité la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un enfant dans ses bras, et elle mourrait d'envie de le faire à ce moment.

Harry revint vers elle et s'acroupit à son chevet. De sa main gauche, il tripota la couverture et il sembla particulièrement interessé par les motifs.

« En fait...j'avais dans l'idée...Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous voudrez, parce que sinon, ce n'est pas grave... »

« Bon Dieu, mon garçon, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, avant que j'crève! »

Il rit et il lâcha la couverture. Ses yeux, d'un vert éclantant – comme ceux de la gracieuse Lily – plongèrent dans les siens.

« Je me demandais si vous vouliez venir vivre dans ma maison avec Seth et moi? »

Georgia le regarda, sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien saisis. Comme elle ne disait rien, Harry cru qu'elle réfléchissait à une façon de refuser.

« Écoutez, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il faut d'abord que je rénove l'une des chambres d'amis - je pourrais vous apporter des photographies des chambres, pour que vous puissiez faire votre choix – mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas, c'est pas grave... »

« Arrête donc de dire des stupidités, Harry! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici, à pourrir avec les rats... »

« Ce sont des personnes âgées, tante Georgia. »

« Des rats, j'te dit. Et tu crois peut-être que je vais continuer à me faire un tas de scénarios débiles dans ma tête pour m'amuser? Non! Bien sûr que j'viens. Prépare mes pantoufles. Pas besoin d'emmener mes affaires, je ne veux que mes photographies. Le reste, ils pourront le brûler, j'm'en fiche. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez porter comme vêtement? »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais riche... »

* * *

_Et voilà, vous savez maintenant ce qu'elles sont devenues,pour ceux qui ont lu _Avant, il y avait

_Faites-moi vos commentaires_

_Bisou_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	4. Le plan

**Disclaimer : La la la...si vous croyez que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartient, vous êtes bons pour l'asile. **

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire avec beaucoup plus d'avance que prévu. Lorsque j'ai eu cette idée, je pensais que je commencerais à l'écrire aujourd'hui et que je terminerais au courant de la semaine. Mais non! Les idées n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer, si bien que je l'ai terminé en moins d'une demi-journée. Et en plus, j'ai plein d'idées pour le cinquième. Mais pour celui-ci, vous allez devoir attendreà la semaine prochaine. _

**Chapitre 4**

**Le plan**

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère? »

Harry James Potter n'était pas un homme qu'on décontenançait rapidement, et pourtant, juste avec une simple phrase, une dame de 74 ans y arriva.

Georgia le regarda. Harry tenait sa banguette en l'air ; le lit, qu'il était en train de déplacer, se balançant dangereusement au-dessus de leur tête. Son visage exprimait de la terreur : ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et sa bouche, ouverte comme celle d'un poisson. La vieille femme, qui se tenait au pas de la porte, les bras croisés, émit un soupir de frustration...

_Ce garçon ne comprenait-il donc jamais rien?_

« J'ai dit, » répéta lentement Georgia, comme si elle s'adressait à Seth, « que je voulais qu'on aillent, toi, » elle pointa Harry, « Seth, » elle pointa le couloir où le bambin jouait, « et moi, » elle se pointa elle-même, « au mariage de Marge. »

« Mais vous êtes complètement dingue! » explosa le jeune homme.

Il abaissa sa baguette. Le lit tomba sur le sol avec un énorme 'Boum!'. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière se souleva et fit toussoter les deux personnes dans la pièce.

« Pourq..heuf! pourquoi voulez-vous al...heuf! allez là? »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

Georgia était en train de préparer ses bagages lorsqu'elle apprit que Marge, la soeur de Verni, allait se marier avec son voisin, que tous connaissaient comme étant 'le colonel'. Tout ce qu'on savait sur lui c'était qu'il s'occupait des chiens de Marge quand elle s'absentait. Mais nul besoin d'être voyant pour savoir qu'il n'était sûrement pas un enfant de coeur. Après tout, il épousait Marge.

C'est l'une des infirmières de l'établissement où elle était retenue prisonnière qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, brandissant un journal à la page des annonces.

« Marge Dursley... » clama-t-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à Marge en personne, « n'est-elle pas dans votre famille? »

Georgia, qui classait ses photographies dans sa valise, ne leva même pas les yeux et continua sa besogne.

« C'est possible...pourquoi? »

« Parce que, » minauda lentement l'infirmière tout en faisant semblant de lire le journal, « une certaine Marge Fiona Dursley épousera, ce samedi 15 juillet, le colonel Jeffrey Isaac Walters. Ce sera un premier mariage pour mademoiselle Dursley, et un second pour le colonel Walters. »

Georgia n'en était toujours pas revenue. Comment un homme pouvait-il seulement considérer se marier avec Marge? C'était complètement insensé. Et pourtant, elle devait se dire que la plupart des Dursley étaient, après tout, presque tous mariés.

Quand son neveu était venu la chercher, accompagné de son fils, elle était restée silencieuse. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte : Seth était si bruyant et il parlait tellement que personne ne pouvait placer un mot de toute façon. Georgia n'écoutait pas ce que disait le petit garçon ; elle était beaucoup trop absorbé par le plan qui faisait jour dans sa tête, le même qu'elle exposa à son neveu quelque deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il déplaçait le lit dans la nouvelle chambre de sa tante.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas? Après tout, nous faisons aussi partie de cette famille, même si nous voudrions l'oublier. »

Harry l'observa sans rien dire. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'elle était devenue folle. Il s'asseya sur le lit, le dos tourné à sa tante, le regard plongé sur le paysage qui se dessinait par la fenêtre. À ce moment, Seth entra dans la chambre. Pour attirer l'attention de Georgia, il tira sur sa chemise.

« Tant' Gia? Tant' Gia? »

« Hmmm? »

« Qu'est-ce qui a, papa?

La grosse femme regarda la petite tête blonde qui avait le visage levé vers elle. Ses immenses yeux verts reflétaient de l'inquiétude et de la curiosité pour le problème qui rongeait son père.

« Je crois seulement que ton papa a besoin d'un énorme câlin. »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant.

« Ça, je peux faire. »

Et il courut vers le lit, bondit dessus et entoura le cou de son père de ses deux petits bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » entendit la tante Georgia.

« J'te donne un câlin, c'est tout, » dit joyeusement Seth.

Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment. Harry caressait le bras de son fils d'un air absent. Puis, il se releva, se libérant de l'étreinte.

« Va mettre tes chaussures Seth. »

« Pouquoi? Où on va? »

« Acheter une voiture, » fit Harry en se frottant les mains. Il se dirigea vers Georgia, les yeux brillants de malice. « Vous croyez qu'une Bentley va les emmerder? »

« Si elle est chère, oui. »

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut qu'on aille chez Armani après, achetez des complets pour Seth et moi. Et après, on ira chez Versace pour vous, puis... »

Mais Georgia ne l'entendait plus, car il descendait déjà les escaliers, énumérant toutes les choses qu'ils devaient faire avant samedi.

Elle jeta un oeil dans sa chambre aux murs jaune safran. Seth y était toujours. Il était à genoux sur le lit et bondissait sur le matelas, faisant couiner les ressorts. Malgré son manège, il avait l'air concentré et observait gravement sa tante.

« Où on va? » répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Ton père vient de te le dire : on va acheter une voiture. »

Seth leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement. Georgia réprima à grand-peine un sourire.

« Oui, je sais. Mais pouquoi? »

« Pourrrquoi,» le reprit Georgia, en mettant l'accent sur la prononciation du 'r'.

« Oui, pouquoi? »

La grosse femme sourit à cela. Seth n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris l'allusion.

« Pouquoi tu souris? »

« Parce que tu es bien le fils de ton père, c'est moi qui t'le dit, mon garçon. »

L'enfant dévoila toutes ses dents dans un sourire éclatant, tout content de s'être fait dire qu'il ressemblait à son papa.

* * *

« Combien as-tu dit qu'elle t'avait coûté? » demanda Georgia, dont les fesses étaient bien calées dans la toute nouvelle Bentley Arnage red Label 2001 dont Harry venait de faire l'achat.

« Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit, » chantonna Harry qui regarda Seth dans son rétroviseur. Ce dernier somnolait dans son siège de bébé, la tête dodelinant de façon comique.

« Et où as-tu appris à conduire? Vous avez pas besoin de voiture dans votre monde...Ne me dis pas que c'est Verni, parce que je ne te croirai pas. »

Harry rit franchement.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, tante Georgia. C'est mon copain Ron qui m'a apprit. Son père possédait une vieille voiture, une Ford Anglia, qu'il avait..euh..un peu modifiée. »

« Mouais...je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu entends par 'modifier. »

Les deux rirent de nouveau et ils se terrèrent dans un silence confortable, regardant la route défiler devant eux. Tout à coup, Georgia se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Harry, mais il ne se dirigeait pas vers la bonne direction.

« Mais où vas-tu, bon sang? Le mariage est de l'autre côté »

« Calmez-vous, tante Georgia. Je fais juste un petit détour, » dit-il simplement. Comme si faire un détour était tout à fait normal.

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais me pointer au mariage de ma tante adorée sans être accompagné par une charmante demoiselle? »

Georgia en resta stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle devait admettre que pour les emmerder bien comme il faut, Harry devait donner l'impression d'avoir une vie parfaite, et cela sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas célibataire.

« Et qui est-ce, cette charmante demoiselle? »

« Vous vous rappelez de Sally, mon amie d'enfance? »

« Ah! Ta petite amie? »

« Ouais, si on veut... Et bien, je l'ai appelé pour savoir si elle voulait m'accompagner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Disons que son petit ami n'était pas d'accord. Alors, elle en a parlé à l'une de ses amies qui me doit une faveur. Et elle a accepté. Avec réticence, mais elle a accepté. »

« Pourquoi elle te doit une faveur? » demanda Georgia.

Harry ne répondit pas. À la place, il se contenta de lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil et de lui faire un mince sourire.

« C'est ça! » fit la grosse femme en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule gauche de son neveu. « Fais ton mystérieux! Mais viens pas pleurer après sur l'épaule de ta pauvre tante Georgia si ton plan n'a pas fonctionné... »

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis oui...pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui? Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ça, toi? »

Rachel Callohan avait de la difficulté à respirer. C'était la première fois en 7 mois qu'elle sortait du centre de réhabilitation et pourquoi? Pour accompagner un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine il y a dix ans à un mariage. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de prendre un verre!

Les jambes flageolantes, elle réussit à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Sally et repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille dans l'après-midi.

_Son amie était venue la voir. Elle avait trouvé ça bizarre, car Sally ne venait jamais la visiter un jour de semaine. En voyant la mine nerveuse de la blonde, Rachel avait senti son estomac se nouer. _Quelque chose de grave s'est produit_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Mais ses inquiétudes se calmèrent en voyant que Sally ne semblait pas vouloir la mettre au courant d'un quelconque problème. _

_Elle avait déjeuner ensemble. C'est au dessert que Sally révéla finalement le véritable but de sa visite. _

_« Harry m'a appelé hier soir, » avait-elle commencé en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. _

_Ne se doutant de rien, Rachel l'avait poussé à continuer. _

_« Ah oui! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? »_

_« L'une de ses tantes se marie samedi prochain et il voulait savoir si je voulais l'accompagner. »_

_« Au mariage de sa tante! Qu'est-ce que Clyde a dit? »_

_Rachel n'ignorait pas que Clyde était d'un naturel jaloux et qu'il détestait Harry depuis l'enfance. De plus, selon ce que lui disait Sally, la haine de Clyde envers Potter avait décuplé quand il avait su que son ancienne victime était devenu un véritable don juan. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il ne veut absolument pas que j'y ailles, » lui apprit Sally. Elle s'adossa sur sa chaise et se croisa les bras, prenant, malgré elle, un air de petite fille boudeuse. _

_« Alors, il va être seul au mariage...? C'est triste... »_

_« En fait, sa tante et son fils vont être avec lui, » dit son amie en s'humectant les lèvres. Soudainement, elle se pencha sur la table, se raprochant légèrement de Rachel. « Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul qu'Harry voulait que je l'accompagne... »_

_Elle s'arrêta et regarda Rachel. Cette dernière pensa que Sally désirait sûrement qu'elle lui demande de continuer. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel devant ce suberfuge enfantin, elle la pressa de continuer son histoire. _

_« Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais Harry n'était pas très apprécié quand il était jeune. En fait, il était détesté par sa famille. Et disons que les choses ont quand même assez bien tournées pour lui au courant des années. Je veux dire, il est riche, il est beau, il a un fils. Il a la vie parfaite, excepté pour un petit détail : il est célibataire... »_

_Sally s'arrêta de nouveau et leva les yeux vers Rachel. _

_« Donc, ce que tu essais de me dire, c'est que Harry voulait que tu te fasses passer pour sa petite amie afin de donner l'impression à sa famille qu'il a une vie parfaite, » résuma Rachel. _

_Sally se redressa, l'air satisfait. _

_« C'est ça, » son air satisfait s'assombrit, faisant place à un air déçu. « Mais maintenant, toute sa vengeance est tombée à l'eau à cause de Clyde. »_

_Rachel observa la blonde qui était assise en face d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle la jaucha, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle cachait, car il y avait un piège, elle en mettrait sa main au feu. Jamais Sally ne serait venu la voir un jour de semaine pour lui raconter sa petite mésaventure quant à la vengeance concoctée par Harry. _

_Soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension, et se posèrent sur Sally qui continuait de l'observer. _

_« Es-tu en train de me demander d'être la cavalière d'Harry à ce foutu mariage? »_

_« P'tête bien, » fit Sally d'une toute petite voix. Puis, avant que Rachel n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta « Avant de dire non, penses-y un peu, Rachel. Tu lui dois bien ça, après ce que tu lui a fais il y a onze ans... »_

_Rachel se retint à grand-peine de lui faire remarquer que c'était de sa faute à elle si elle avait rejeté Harry devant toute l'école. Si Sally ne l'avait pas inciter à le faire, Harry et elle seraient probablement devenus de grands amis. Mais le fait est que Rachel se sentait toujours coupable d'avait agi de cette façon. Après tout, même si c'était Sally qui lui avait dit de le faire, elle n'était pas obligée. Elle avait agi de son propre chef. _

_Rachel regarda autour d'elle, scrutant tous les recoins de la salle de séjour du centre. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monde extérieur. Sept mois qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit. Peut-être était-il temps de voir si elle était aussi forte qu'elle le croyait?_

_Ses grands yeux aqua rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes de Sally. Elle lui sourit d'un air qu'elle voulait confiant. _

_« Tu peux lui dire que c'est d'accord. Mais je tiens à te dire que tu es gonflé de me mettre ça sur le nez pour me faire sentir coupable. »_

À présent, alors qu'elle attendait dans le salon de Sally, elle se demandait bien ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Pour l'occasion, elle avait du enfiler l'une des robes de son amie, car les siennes étaient devenues trop étroites. Il s'agissait d'une robe d'été toute simple, en soie bleu argenté, avec des bretelles spaghetti. Le bas de la jupe évasée descendait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Comme chaussures, elle portait des escarpins de la même couleur à talons bas.

Sally et Clyde lui dirent qu'elle avait l'air superbe. Selon eux, la couleur du vêtement mettait en valeur ses yeux aqua et ses cheveux courts complétaient à merveille son visage ovale.

Mais Rachel ne se sentait pas du tout parfaite. Elle se sentait grosse et maladroite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait à Harry quand il serait là. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'excuse de ce qu'elle avait fait il y a onze ans? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle marche à ses côtés en souriant, telle une poupée de porcelaine? Ne pas savoir la tuait. Elle avait hâte que tout soit terminé. Il était 8h20le matin et elle trouvait déjà que la journée était longue.

Sally parlait avec Clyde dans la cuisine, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil dehors de temps en temps pour voir si Harry était arrivé. Tout à coup, elle s'exclama.

« Harry est là! »

Le coeur de Rachel fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle s'agrippa désespéremment à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit Clyde siffler.

« Une Bentley Arnage red Label 2001! Tu m'avais dit qu'il était riche, mais je croyais pas que c'était à ce point. »

Sally ne répondit pas et vint retrouver Rachel au salon. En voyant son amie aussi crispée, elle s'assis devant elle sur la table basse.

« Tu crois qu'il me laissera y jeter un coup d'oeil ? » leur parvint la voix de Clyde.

Sally ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle prit les mains de Rachel entre les siennes et les serra gentiment comme pour lui donner du courage.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.

Clyde alla répondre. Pendant quelques minutes, on ne pouvait distinguer ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Toutefois, le ton avait l'air cordial, ce qui rassura Sally. Finalement, le son de pas dans le couloir se fit entendre.

Clyde apparu, le visage morose, puis Harry. Malgré la tension qui l'habritait, il était extrêmement séduisant. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, qui semblait être du Armani, une chemise blanche et une cravate vert émeraude. Il était rasé de près, mais ses cheveux semblaient toujours ébouriffés, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon rebelle.

Il balançait ses bras d'avant en arrière dans un geste évident de nervosité. S'en rendant compte, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, mais il n'arriva pas à retenir ses joues de prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

« Salut Sally. Rachel, » fit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil.

« Salut Harry, » dit Sally en se relevant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rachel et se rendit compte que son amie était comme gelée sur place.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda le jeune homme ténébreux, un air d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oui, oui ! Elle est juste nerveuse, c'est tout. Écoute Harry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas montrer ta voiture à Clyde, hein ? Il en meurt d'envie. »

« D'accord, » accepta-il lentement.

Clyde, tout excité, le prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors, babillant comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

Quant à Sally, elle reprit sa place sur la table basse et prit le visage de Rachel entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas y arriver. Tu es Rachel Callohan, une femme magnifique, forte et courageuse, qui, aujourd'hui, va passer une fantastique journée, en compagnie d'un très bel homme et de son fils de trois ans. »

Ce petit discours sembla faire sortir Rachel de sa torpeur. Rapidement, elle se releva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de son pas le plus décidé.

« Tu as raison. Je..je suis belle. Je suis une top-modèle adulée dans toute l'Europe. J'ai eu plus d'amants que n'importe quelle fille que je connaisse. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais intimidée par lui, » elle pointa la fenêtre, « alors que je ne l'ai jamais été paraucun homme ? Ils me mangent tous dans la main, et il ne fera pas exception à la règle, » et elle se précipita à l'extérieur.

Sally pensa qu'il était peut-être un peu exagéré de dire qu'Harry allait lui manger dans la main, mais elle préféra ça à une Rachel qui ne bougeait pas.

* * *

Georgia était debout sur le trottoir, attendant qu'Harry revienne avec sa cavalière. Elle aurait préféré se faire marcher dessus par une horde d'éléphants plutôt que de l'avouer, mais elle était rongée par la curiosité.

La grosse femme regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture et vit que Seth dormait toujours. Elle avait pensé le réveiller mais Harry l'avait empêcher. Selon ses dires, il était préférable que Seth dorme pendant les longs trajets, sinon il parlait tout le temps, rendant tout le monde complètement dingue. Georgia n'avait pas de difficulté à croire cela. Elle connaissait cet enfant depuis seulement 3 jours et elle devait avouer qu'il était le garçonnet le plus bavard qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il lui avait même parlé dans une langue qu'il avait inventée. En fait, il paraîtrait que Seth ne parlait cette langue que devant les étrangers, ce qui faisait que tous les étrangerscroyaient que Seth ne parlait toujours pas. Le petit garçon trouvait ça drôle et continuait de jouer son jeu, se rendant sourd quand son père lui faisait des reproches à ce sujet.

Soudain, Georgia entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et elle se retourna à temps pour voir son neveu en sortir, accompagné par un homme brun accroché à son bras.

« J'espère que c'est pas lui, ta cavalière, parce que sinon j'ai bien l'impression que tu te sois fait rouler mon garçon, c'est moi qui t'le dit. »

Harry la fusilla du regard, ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie à son goût. Quant à l'autre, il s'esclaffa sans retenu. Il s'avança vers Georgia et lui tendit la main.

« Clyde Butters, le fiancé de Sally. »

« Georgia Dursley, » fit-elle du bout des lèvres, tout en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Alors, c'était lui le copain jaloux de la petite Sally. Georgia devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était attendu à un homme à l'air un peu bêbête. Mais à la place, elle avait devant elle un jeune homme au visage rond et accueillant. Il n'était pas beau, mais son sourire était plutôt engageant. Elle décida aussitôt qu'elle aimait bien ce garçon, mais décida de ne pas le montrer devant son neveu qui ne partageait pas cette opinion.

Pendant quelques minutes, Clyde posa des questions sur la Bentley, s'interessant à son prix, à sa tenue de route, à la vitesse qu'elle pouvait atteindre en dix secondes. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur Seth. Il se retourna vers Harry, tout surpris.

« Sally ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais un fils, Potter. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et regarda Seth par la vitre.

« Elle a du oublier de te le mentionner. »

C'est alors que Georgia entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Mais à la place d'un homme, il en sortir une éblouissante jeune femme. Elle était grande, élancée et athlétique à la fois. Des bouclettes noires encadraient un visage de porcelaine dans lequel il y avait de grand yeux bleu aqua bordés de longs cils et de jolies lèvres pulpeuses. En voyant Rachel pour la première fois, Georgia eut l'impression de regarder une femme dans un magazine, car mis à part son allure, ses yeux étaient de glace.

Lentement, Harry dit au revoir à Clyde et se dirigea vers Rachel. Ils se parlèrent un peu, tout en souriant. Il était évident pour Georgia que Rachel était extrêmement nerveuse, mais elle préféra ne pas lui signifier. À la place, elle se contenta de se présenter et de lui sourire pour essayer de la mettre en confiance. La jeune fille lui sourit en retour, et ce sourire eut l'air de faire fondre la glace dans ses yeux.

Se détournant, Georgia alla s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de Seth. Quant à Harry, il aida Rachel à prendre place à l'avant et lui-même se mit au volant. Alors qu'Harry démarrait, Rachel regarda à l'arrière et vit le bambin. Le sourire, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était introduite à Georgia, s'élargit davantage.

Oui, ce serait une belle journée, elle en était certaine !

* * *

_Voilà! Le prochain chapitre relatera le mariage de Marge et du colonel._

_Bisou,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	5. Confidences incomprises

**Disclaimer : Allez voir les autres chapitres...**

_Je vais être franche avec vous : ça fait au moins un mois que ce chapitre est terminé. En fait, il ne manquait que trois pages (j'essaie toujours d'avoir un minimum de 10 pages), mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit. _

**Chapitre 5**

**Confidences incomprises**

Harry et Georgia en avaient l'habitude : les rassemblements de gros derrières, ils en avaient déjà vus. Mais pour une débutante comme Rachel, l'événement était plutôt surprenant et pouvait même faire peur. Lorsqu'Harry avança la Bentley dans la cour de la maison où se déroulait le mariage, les yeux de la jeune mannequin s'écartillèrent devant le spectacle. Partout où son regard se dirigeait, elle voyait des personnes très, très obèses. Mais attention, elle n'avait rien contre les personnes obèses. En général, celles-ci dégagaient une grande beauté : elles avaient un sourire franc, les yeux brillants et elles faisaient toujours les amies ou les épouses les plus géniales. Mais les invités du mariage ne réflétaient pas cette beauté : ils avaient tous des yeux mesquins, le nez en l'air leur donnant un style dédaigneux et un sourire malhonnête qui en disait long sur leur personnalité peu avenante.

En voyant la voiture d'Harry, tous se retournèrent, l'envie se lisant sur leur visage. En affichant leur sourire le plus hypocrite, ils se dirigèrent vers la magnifique Bentley argenté et ses occupants.

Rachel se cala davantage sur son siège. Derrière, elle pouvait entendre la vieille dame et Seth s'agiter.

« Papa, faut que j'ailles faire pipiiii! »

« Tu as vu cette petite gourde de Josepha? Quelle idée de porter ce genre de robe à son âge et avec son poids... »

Rachel ignorait qui était Josepha, mais en voyant une femme sexagénaire se balader en légère robe moulante à imprimé de fleurs rose fushia, elle pensa qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle et une vingtaine d'autres personnes qui les dévisageaient. Rachel déglutit et sentit une crise de panique l'envahir. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter d'accompagner Harry à ce mariage. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Ils devaient absolument rebrousser chemin. Lentement, la jeune femme tourna sa tête dans la direction de l'homme assis derrière le volant. Il l'observait intensément, comme pour voir sa réaction. Sous ce regard scrutateur, elle sentit son visage s'enflammer.

« Je..je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai, Harry, » arriva-t-elle à articuler.

« Mais si voyons, » la rassura Harry. Fébrilement, il chercha sa main et la serra doucement pour lui donner du courage. « La Rachel que je connaissais était extrêmement forte, et je suis sûr qu'elle l'est toujours, » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Comment pouvait-elle refuser à un tel homme quoi que ce soit? Rachel lui sourit à son tour, les joues plus en feu que jamais. Ils se dévisageaient toujours quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge.

« Désolée de devoir mettre fin à ce jeu de 'on se regarde et on essaie de ne pas rire', mais regarde par là mon garçon, veux-tu? »

Tout comme Harry, Rachel regarda dans la direction indiquée par Georgia. Là, devant eux, se trouvait ce que la top-modèle supposait être la 'mariée'. Elle avait le visage le plus antipathique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et pourtant elle avait fréquenté le milieu de la mode.

Les occupants de la Bentley restèrent un moment comme hypnotisés dans la voiture. Selon les yeux plissés de Marge, qui semblaient désespéremment vouloir voir par-delà le pare-brise, elle ne savait toujours pas qui ils étaient. En voyant cette grosse femme à l'air de bouledogue, Rachel se dit qu'il serait peut-être amusant finalement de les énerver un peu. Si ce qu'elle avait entendu Sally dire était exact, cette femme ainsi que tout le reste de cette famille, n'avaient pas été très sympathiques avec Harry, qui était pourtant l'un des hommes les plus doux qu'elle connaissaient.

D'une façon assurée, elle détacha sa ceinture, prit son sac-à-main et, s'adressant à Harry, elle demanda très sérieusement :

« Préfères-tu que je sois ta copine, ta fiancée ou ton épouse? »

* * *

Ils restèrent encore cinq minutes dans la voiture à paufiner le moindre petit détail, car, après mûre réflexion, Harry songea qu'il serait encore plus emmerdant pour eux qu'il soit marié avec une ravissante jeune femme. Donc, pendant ces quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, où ils s'étaient mariés et depuis quand, et où ils étaient allés en voyage de noce. Pour courroner le tout, Harry demanda à Seth d'appeler Rachel 'maman'. Il lui assura qu'ils allaient faire une blague à tous ces gens. Seth avait pouffé et avait accepté avec joie de se prêter à la blague.

Georgia devait l'avouer : cette jeune fille la fascinait. Nul besoin d'être un devin pour savoir qu'elle ferait sensation au milieu de ce mariage, principalement sur la gent masculine. Elle était grande, au moins 1m 75, avec de longues jambes minces et musclées, une taille très fine et une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Ses cheveux noir ébène étaient bouclés et étaient remontés d'une façon très élégante. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient et laissaient présager que ces cheveux atteignaient les épaules lorsqu'ils étaient détachés. Elle était belle, même très belle, quoiqu'un peu trop maigre selon Georgia.

Finalement, tous en même temps, excepté Seth, ils ouvrirent leur portière et sortirent de la Bentley. Les invités du mariage avaient tous l'air d'avoir hâte de voir les occupants de la luxueuse voiture. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent deux magnifiques étrangers en descendrent ainsi qu'une vieille folle dont ils essayaient d'oublier l'existence.

Marge s'avança vers le groupe, alors qu'Harry prenait Seth dans ses bras et fermait la dernière porte (et vérifiait par le fait même si toutes les portières étaient bien verrouillées).

« Georgia, » sussura mielleusement la tante Marge. Enfin, le plus mielleusement que pouvait faire une femme qui semblait aboyer en tout temps. « Quelle surprise! Nous ne t'attendions pas du tout. »

Marge étendit les bras et Georgia saisit ses mains dans un geste « amical ».

« Bien sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ma venue, » rétorqua Georgia dans un large sourire, « puisque tu ne m'as pas envoyé une invitation. Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs depuis les dix dernières années. »

Le sourire de Marge, qui faisait plutôt peur pour une personne non avertie, s'effaça quelque peu. Elle tourna un peu la tête, en quête de renfort. Son regard s'attarda alors sur les trois inconnus.

« Tu es venue avec des amis, dit donc. Tu nous présentes pas? »

Le sourire de Georgia s'élargit davantage, faisant tressauter son énorme grain de beauté qu'elle avait sur la joue. Elle lâcha les mains moites de sa nièce et s'avança vers Harry dont elle s'accrocha à un bras.

« En fait, ce ne sont pas des amis, mais des membres de la famille. »

Devant les yeux inquisiteurs de Marge, Georgia ajouta :

« Tu te souviens d'Harry, n'est-ce pas? Le neveu de Pétunia et de Verni? »

Les yeux de la tante Marge s'élargit, tout comme ceux des autres invités.

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que...qu'il..., » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est Harry. Et voici son adorable épouse, Rachel, et leur fils, Seth. Je vis avec eux maintenant. Oh! Des sandwichs aux concombres! Comment as-tu deviné? » et Georgia se dirigea vers le buffet, sans un regard pour les pauvres bougres aux yeux écartillés et à la mâchoire pendue.

* * *

_Maintenant, je sais ce qu'est l'enfer_, pensa amèrement Rachel en sirotant son verre de vin rouge. Elle avait toujours crû jusqu'alors que le domaine de Lucifer ressemblait plutôt au rêve qu'elle avait fait à l'âge de dix-sept ans, dans lequel elle devait se sauver d'un singe géant, qui n'était pas King Kong, et où elle s'était cachée dans un rouleau de papier hygiénique aux proportions démesurées, tout cela dans un univers post-apocalyptique. Un cauchemard des plus troublants.

Quant à son cauchemard actuel, elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une horde de jeunes et de vieux mâles, qui sentaient fort la sueur et l'eau de cologne. Tous la lorgnaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de femmes auparavant. Pour ce qui est des dames, elles se contentaient de la foudroyer du regard à distance. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris d'accepter de venir dans ce mariage débile? La cérémonie avait été nulle, les mariés étaient affreux, les invités aussi, la musique lui cassait les tympans...

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda quelqu'un.

Rachel regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Ah oui! Voilà pourquoi elle avait accepté.

« Ça va? » réitéra Harry, l'air quelque peu inquiet.

Rachel lui sourit en espérant le rassurer. Peut-être aurait-elle réussi si elle n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour émettre un rire digne d'une adolescente de 13 ans qui parle de sexe avec ses amies.

Là, il avait l'air carrément inquiet. Il lui pris sa coupe de vin et la déposa sur la table la plus près. La jeune femme le regarda faire, comme dans un état second. Il la croyait saoul. Harry Potter croyait qu'elle était complètement ivre! Quelle abomination!

« Viens, on va aller s'asseoir » dit-il en prendant la main de Rachel.

Cette dernière se laissa faire, trop mortifiée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'emmena vers une table qui se trouvait tout près d'eux. De cet endroit, il pouvait garder un oeil averti sur Seth qui s'amusait follement avec Jennifer, la petite amie de Dudley, qui, contre toute attente, était douce comme une soie.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment. Rachel pianotait nerveusement sur la table. Elle croisait les jambes, les décroisait et les croisait de nouveau. Sally lui avait dit qu'Harry était lent à engager une conversation, mais là, il y avait lent et lent.

« Euh... »

Enfin, il se décidait. Le pianotement cessa aussitôt.

« Oui? » questionna Rachel, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Officiellement, je veux dire... »

Si elle s'en rappelait...

« Bien sûr. Tu sautais par-dessus la haie qui séparait notre maison de celle des voisins et tu es tombé dans ma petite piscine – complètement infestée par des algues, si je me souviens bien – et tu t'étais fait mal au genou. Quand tu as essayé de te relever pour la première fois, tu es retombé dans l'eau et tu as dit un énome juron. Tu faisais si pitié...tu en étais adorable. »

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire et le regarda d'un air attendrissant. Quant à lui, elle pouvait percevoir un léger tressaillement au coin de ses lèvres, trahissant son amusement, ainsi qu'une légère rougeur recouvrant ses joues.

« Pourquoi, me poses-tu cette question, Harry? » Rachel devait admettre qu'elle n'en voyait pas le but.

« C'est que... je t'ai menti ce jour-là, » il la regarda en face et, en voyant les sourcils froncés de Rachel, s'expliqua davantage. « Je t'ai menti... lorsque tu m'a demandé pourquoi je sautais par-dessus les haies, je t'ai dit que c'était parce que je voulais savoir si j'étais capable de le faire. Mais en fait, c'était parce que j'étais en train de me sauver de Dudley et de sa bande. »

Il se tut, repensant probablement à cette fameuse journée. Rachel se contenta de l'observer. Ce garçon était si... étrange. Il avait le don de la déstabiliser. Comme avec cette histoire, par exemple. Pourquoi, après tant d'années, avait-il senti le besoin de lui avouer son mensonge?

« Qui es-tu? » lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa, aussi raide qu'une tige de fer. Pendant un instant, il sembla affolé, mais il reprit rapidement son calme habituel.

« Quoi? »

« Qui es-tu? » répéta Rachel. « Je veux dire...on ne connait rien de toi : je ne connais rien de toi. Qu'as-tu fait ces dix dernières années? Qui est la mère de Seth et où est-elle? Qui sont tes amis? Où as-tu étudié? Quel est ton travail? Peux-tu seulement répondre à une seule de ces questions, Harry? »

Il garda le silence et attrapa une coupe de vin sur le plateau d'une serveuse qui passait par là. Il avala son contenu d'un trait. Rachel le regarda faire et soupira fortement en passant une main sur son visage. Elle appuya son coude sur la table et plaça sa tête dans sa paume ouverte, s'amusant du spectacle qu'offrait Seth et Jennifer. Ces derniers s'émerveillaient devant les prouesses d'un magicien, engagé pour amuser les invités du mariage.

« Je suis allé dans une école privé du nom de Poudlard. »

La voix d'Harry arracha Rachel de sa rêverie.

« Pardon? »

« Tu m'as demandé où j'avais étudié? Je suis allé dans une école privé du nom de Poudlard. »

« Jamais entendu parler, » avoua la jeune femme sans gêne.

« Ça ne me surprends pas, » dit-il en lui servant un grand sourire, « cette école est très...spéciale. »

« Spéciale dans quel sens? » demanda Rachel qui était soudainement très interessée.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres et se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un grand secret.

« Cette école n'accepte pas n'importe qui. Il n'y a que deux types de personnes qui peuvent y étudier : les gens dont les parents, ou l'un des parents, y sont allés, ou les gens qui démontrent des capacités particulières. Dans le deuxième cas, c'est la direction de l'école qui communique avec l'élève et ses parents. »

« Et toi? Dans quelle catégorie de personnes te situais-tu? »

« Dans la première, » révéla le jeune homme.

Rachel ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Malgré elle, son regard se porta sur Dudley qui riait non loin d'eux avec ses cousins.

« Mais Dudley... »

« Ma mère faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Pas ma tante. »

« Oh! Je vois... »

Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout. Toute cette histoire d'école était plutôt compliquée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la direction faisait toute une histoire sur le type d'étudiants qui pouvaient y étudier.

« Et toi? »

« Hmmm »

« Où as-tu été à l'école? Mis à part St-Chapelet, bien entendu, » précisa-t-il.

« En fait, j'ai étudié pendant un an seulement à Stowe, à Buckingham. À douze ans, j'ai été approchée par une agence de mannequin, et à partir de ce moment, j'ai eu un tuteur privé. »

« Et...tu aimais ça? Avoir un tuteur privé, je veux dire... »

« Non, pas vraiment, » admit-elle en riant légèrement.

« Papa! Papa! » s'écria Seth qui essayait tant bien que mal de monter sur les genoux de son père. « Regade ça! » et le petit garçon fourra une pièce de monnaie sous le nez de son père.

« Wow! Où as-tu eu ça? » demanda Harry, l'air intéressé, même s'il savait parfaitement bien d'où venait cette pièce.

« C'est le magicien, » expliqua Seth en montrant l'amuseur du doigt. « Il l'a touvé dans mon nez. »

« Ça ne me surprends pas vraiment, avec tout ce que tu peux mettre dedans, » répliqua son papa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. La tête blonde tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

« A'ête papa! » suppliait Seth en se tortillant de plus en plus.

« Arrrête, » le reprit Harry qui se mit à torturer les côtes de l'enfant en le chatouillant.

Lorsqu'Harry arrêta enfin de labourer la cage thoracique du pauvre gamin, celui-ci sauta à terre et se dirigea vers Rachel en pouffant : il trouvait que faire croire aux autres que Rachel était sa maman particulièrement drôle.

« T'as vu maman? »

« C'est très beau, Seth, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui, l'espérait-elle, semblait maternelle.

Tout en affichant son plus grand sourire, Seth se rua vers elle et l'entoura de ses deux petits bras. Un peu embarassée, Rachel lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur le dessus de sa tête.

Rapidement, il se détacha d'elle et couru rejoindre Jennifer qui bavardait gaiement avec Dudley. Ce dernier, malgré la haine qui portait à son cousin, se montrait très gentil avec Seth, lui offrant des sucreries et chantant des chansons avec lui.

« Mais où va le monde? » marmonna soudainement Harry en sirotant son vin.

« Lui as-tu parlé au moins? » s'enquit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa, renversant quelques gouttes de vin sur la table.

« Lui parler! Parler à Dudley! Une conversation avec une truite me semblerait plus intéressante et beaucoup plus intellectuelle! » et il repartit d'un grand rire sonore.

Rachel sentit une bouffée de colère et de frustration l'envahir. Pourquoi ne pas la traiter d'idiote quant à y être? Les hommes pouvaient être si...si...frustrants.

« Tu sais quoi Harry? » le questionna la jeune femme en se levant debout, « je crois que tu es venu ici dans le seul but de montrer à ces gens quel homme tu étais devenu et à quel point tu avais bien réussi. Mais tu sais quoi? La seule personne qui a l'air d'un imbécile ici, c'est toi, » sur ce, elle ramassa le peu de dignité qui lui restait et partit voir Georgia qui dégustait quelques hors-d'oeuvres un peu plus loin.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait parlé sur le coup de la colère et de l'humiliatin de s'être fait rire d'elle en pleine figure.

Brusquement, Rachel fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir devant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, trop estomaqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le dos bien droit, elle avait la posture d'une reine, si ce n'était les yeux rougis à force de retenir ses larmes. Foutues hormones!

« Ce n'est pas vrai Harry, » sanglota-elle en se tamponnant les yeux avec une serviette de table, « tuuu n'es pas un imb..b..bécile. C'est moiii l'imbécile. J'ai rien compris à...à ton histoire d'éco..o..le et je comprends rien non pluuus à ta relation avec Dudleyyy... » et elle repartit dans un torrent de larmes en reniflant et en se mouchant dans la pauvre serviette malmenée.

Rachel pleura un moment, puis, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle trouva le courage de regarder Harry.

Il souriait.

Le salopard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? » Une nouvelle montée d'hormones commençait à faire irruption.

Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'élargit davantage et il dit, avec une désinvolture insolente : « Les femmes sont des créatures tellement bizarres. »

De nouveau, Rachel se leva et insulta son compagnon, avant de repartir vers le buffet, sous les yeux amusés de la famille Dursley, qui se régalait de voir que le jeune Potter n'était peut-être pas aussi heureux en ménage qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

Le mannequin (à la retraite) était en train de massacrer de pauvres petits raisins innocents quand elle se fit aborder par nulle autre que la mariée.

Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour et de se présenter. Les formalités seraient pour plus tard. Tout de go, elle demanda :

« Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps? »

Rachel déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait craint qu'on lui pose des questions quant à sa relation avec Harry et, même s'ils avaient décidé de ce qu'il fallait dire, Rachel devait avouer qu'elle était une très mauvaise comédienne.

« Non, pas depuis longtemps, » répondit-elle prudemment. En contournant savamment la question, il lui était plus facile de mentir.

Marge la scruta de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses cheveux.

« Le petit n'est pas de vous, n'est-ce pas? »

Tripe saut périlleux dans la poitrine. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir?

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » fit Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Avec ce geste, elle espérait créer un effet d'insulte à la maternité ou un truc du genre.

« Il est blond. Et vous et..._lui_, avez tous deux les cheveux foncés. »

« Mon père est blond. »

C'était vrai, Jonathan Callohan était blond.

« Le gamin ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Harry ne ressemble pas à sa mère non plus, » répondit Rachel du tac au tac. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un le dire.

Rachel n'en pouvait plus. Si elle ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement de cette inquisitrice, celle-ci découvrirait le pot-aux-roses en un rien de temps.

« L'enquête est-il terminé? J'aurais envie de retourner auprès de ma famille si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Marge s'écarta d'un pas, un sourire pervers au bord des lèvres.

« Mais allez-y. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche? »

En passant à côté d'elle, la femme-bouledogue lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu diras bonjour à Jonathan et à Sue de ma part. »

En la relachant, Rachel perdit presque l'équilibre. Elle se frotta le bras endolori et regarda Marge droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

De loin, elle aperçevait Harry, une main sur la tête de Seth (sûrement dans le but de le calmer), qui discutait avec Dudley.

Au moins, ses paroles eurent-elles l'effet escompté. En venant ici ce jour-là, Harry avait espéré tourmenter ses anciens tourmenteurs, mais le fait était qu'il devait faire la paix avec son passé et que remuer toute la vieille rancoeur ne pouvait apaiser son esprit qui était toujours sous le joug de la famille Dursley.

Quant à Georgia, qui dansait sur une musique endiablée, elle avait simplement eut envie de leur rappeler qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Quant à elle, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était venue. Et lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, et qu'Harry ne cessait de babiller sur le match de foot que son cousin et lui iraient voir la fin de semaine prochaine, que Seth somnolait sur la banquette arrière et que Georgia rapportait tous les ragots qu'elles avaient dénichés, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient finalement eu une excellente journée.

* * *


	6. Les bonbons ne sont pas de la tarte

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter, et tous les personnages et lieux de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous croyez le contraine, allez vous faire soigner. **

_Dans ce chapitre, j'introduis un nouveau personnage féminin. Comme toutes les autres fois, c'est à travers ses yeux que l'on voit ce qui se passe. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres fois, cette femme n'est pas une moldue, mais une sorcière. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il s'agira de la seule exception et que je ne compte pas faire un chapitre d'après le point de vue d'Hermioneou de Ginny. _

**Chapitre 6**

**Les bonbons ne sont pas de la tarte**

Une gracieuse jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années, était assise seule à une table au _Pignon d'argent_. Elle portait une légère robe rouge, dont la jupe, qui descendait à la mi-cuisse, s'évasait, et dont le haut, retenu par deux bretelles spaghetti, moulait sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés naturellement, reposaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son visage était mis en valeur par ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide qu'ils semblaient presque blancs.

Grace Coleman, alias Wendy Peterson, alias Veronika Mercer, déjeunait tranquillement dans un petit restaurant situé à l'angle de la rue Silver et de la rue Trumpington, tout près de l'université de Cambridge. Le chardonnet, qu'elle sirotait légèrement, avait un goût amer qui lui déplaisait. À moins que ce ne soit la salade...elle ne savait trop. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, malgré son charme certain. Grace songea qu'elle l'aurait peut-être apprécié en d'autre circonstance. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont...

À la table voisine, deux hommes d'affaires, qui semblaient en plein rendez-vous, ne cessaient de la regarder avidement et de lui lancer des sourires qui se voulaient envoûtants.

« Mademoiselle, » l'interpella soudain le serveur – un certain Wayne si son souvenir était exact - « ces messieurs, » il pointa les deux cravates-vestons, « ont pris la peine de vous commander une nouvelle coupe de chardonnet. De plus, ils vous invitent à les rejoindre à leur table. Dois-j.. »

« Ramenez cela aux cuisines, » dit-elle brusquement en lui fourrant la coupe sous le nez. Le pauvre serveur eut l'air quelque peu décontenancé, mais en vrai gentlement qu'il était, il dissimula bien vite sa surprise avec une habile courbette. « Bien mademoiselle. »

À ces voisins, vraisemblablement en colère si on en jugeait par leur regards outrés et les plis durs de leurs bouches, elle leva son verre vide et leur fit un sourire éclatant. Il était si facile de jouer avec les hommes. C'était son passe-temps favori, et elle y jouait le plus souvent possible. Elle aurait pu comparer cela avec un jeu de poupée. Et ce qui était agréable avec un jeu de poupée, c'était qu'elle seule tirait les ficelles. Il n'y avait donc aucune mauvaise surprise et tout se déroulait toujours comme elle le désirait. Excepté pour une seule fois.

À cette seule et unique exception, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer l'aisance avec laquelle il s'était dépêtré de sa toile. Il s'agissait probablement de la plus grosse scène de tout sa carrière de marionnetiste. C'était peut-être un peu trop gros maintenant qu'elle y repensait, mais à l'époque cela avait semblé la seule manière de faire joujou avec cet homme.

Mais pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela, vous demanderez-vous? Pour de l'argent, bien entendu. Certains diront d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire prostituée. Par définition, une prostituée vend son corps au plus offrant et l'acheteur fait ce qu'il veut avec elle. Grace, quant à elle, ne vendait pas son corps. Les hommes qui lui faisaient tous ces présents, qui lui payaient tout ce qu'elle avait pu désirer au courant de sa vie, achetait le droit de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie et, par le fait même, de se faire manipuler. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'ils étaient si crédules et innocents!

Ces deux voisins se levèrent et quittèrent leur table, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin. Grace consulta sa montre, impatiente. 13h10. _Mais que peut-il bien faire?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle avait rendez-vous à 12h45 avec l'une de ses anciennes victimes, et il n'avait toujours pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une victime, mais de l'homme qui l'avait si habilement déjouée il y avait de cela quatre ans.

_S'il n'est pas arrivé dans cinq minutes, je fiche le camp..._ Alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle le vit pénétrer dans le restaurant. De loin, il l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle dans une démarche désinvolte. Lourdement, il se laissa choir sur la chaise qui l'opposait.

« Salut Grace, » la salua-t-il en parcourant le menu. Aucun mot d'excuse pour son retard, ni même un sourire de regret.

« Bonjour Harry, » car, comme vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, l'homme n'était nul autre que Harry Potter, l'Élu. « Est-ce que tu t'es perdu? Ou as-tu simplement oublié l'heure? »

« Hein? » fit Harry, qui n'avait probablement rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Grace s'obligea à rester calme en prenant une profonde inspiration et répéta :

« Est-ce que tu...veux-tu bien m'écouter? » demanda-t-elle abruptement en lui arrachant le menu. « Pourquoi es-tu en retard? »

« Seth a fait une chute dans l'escalier juste avant mon départ. Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je prendrais une tasse de thé et un scone s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il avait raconté que Seth était tombé et demandé une tasse de thé sur le même ton. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

« Est-ce qu'il s'est fait mal? » s'enquit Grace, inquiète.

« Qui? »

« Seth! Qui d'autre! »

« Bien sûr que non. Il passe son temps à tomber et il ne se fait jamais mal, » expliqua Harry comme si cela était une évidence même.

« Il suffit que... »

« Je sais...il suffit que d'une seule fois et il pourrait être paralysé, ou mort, ou pire encore, » railla le jeune père. « Excuse-moi, Grace, mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de tes talents maternels. »

La blonde trentenaire avala la pillule et redressa fièrement la tête.

« Les as-tu apportés? » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

De la poche arrière de son jeans, Harry sortit une enveloppe de type 'lettre' et la tendit à Grace. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur elle, il la ramena vers lui, hors de la portée de la jeune femme.

« Tu te crois drôle? » le réprimanda Grace en lui prenant brusquement l'enveloppe.

En lui servant son plus grand sourire insolent, il lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde : « Pour être honnête? Oui. »

Elle lui servit un regard meurtrier et ouvrit l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient des photos qu'elle parcourues lentement, prenant le temps de bien les examiner une par une.

« N'oublie pas Grace, tu en prends seulement une, » lui parvint la voix d'Harry, qui lui sembla menaçante.

« Je sais...ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on faisait ça, » murmura la blondinette, tout en regardant une photo de plus près.

On amena la commande d'Harry et pendant qu'il dégustait sa pâtisserie et sirotait son thé, Grace continuait d'étudier scrupuleusement les portraits. Après mûres réflexions, son choix se porta sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Je prends celle-la, » déclara-t-elle en agitant la photo. Harry tendit la main et elle la lui donna. Pendant qu'il la regardait, elle rangea les autres photographies dans l'enveloppe.

« C'est une très bonne photo, » concéda Harry en la lui rendant, « et récente en plus. C'est ma tante qui l'a prise il y a environ deux semaines. »

« Ta tante? » dit Grace en plaçant soigneusement le portrait dans son sac-à-main. « Je croyais que tu détestais ta tante? »

« Il s'agit d'une autre tante. »

Grace n'avait rencontré Harry qu'une vingtaine de fois dans sa vie, mais elle savait quand il voulait éviter un sujet. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, elle le questionnait davantage, désireuse de connaître ses petits secrets. Cette fois-là n'était pas différente.

« J'ignorais que ta mère avait une autre soeur. À moins que ce ne soit ton père... » insinua la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard de biais. Connaissant Harry, il allait tomber dans le piège, comme un aveugle dans une toile d'araingée géante. Et il le fit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tante, » expliqua-t-il enfin. D'un air exténué, il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index. « Il s'agit de la tante du mari de la soeur de ma mère. »

« ...du cousin au troisième degré de la belle-soeur de son arrière-grand-père, » termina Grace, qui se mit à rire légèrement.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à me trouver drôle, » dit Harry en lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

« Moi j'ai fait une blague qui était drôle. Toi, tu as été pénible, » dit Grace en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau, dont les glaçons étaient fondus depuis belle lurette. « Ce truc de 'je te donne..oups, je te donne pas' c'est vraiment nul. »

Après cette remarque, ils tombèrent tous deux dans un silence inconfortable. Harry buvait son thé très lentement et Grace pianotait sur la table.

« Alors...qu'est-ce que tu deviens? » questionna finalement Harry.

« Bah..tu sais, la routine, » dit-elle en faisant un geste ennuyé de la main. « Je séduis un homme. Il me donne tout ce que je veux. Je le laisse tomber. » Son visage devint alors plus sérieux et elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'entretient : « Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le voir? »

Harry soupira, l'air embarassé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Grace faisait cette requête.

« On en a déjà parlé Grace. On s'était mis d'accord. Tu m'as fixé un prix et j'ai payé sans sourciller. À toi maintenant de remplir ta part du contrat. »

« Mais j'étais si jeune... » geignit la blondinette dont la voix commençait à s'enrouer de sanglots retenus, « je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. »

« Moi non plus, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Et j'ai accepté ma responsabilité. À toi de le faire à présent. »

Quelques larmes s'échapèrent des yeux bleus limpides de Gace. En les essuyant prestement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer. Une chance pour elle, tous les autres clients du restaurant regardaient ailleurs.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me le cacher éternellement, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry lui sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est fou comme tes émotions changent rapidement. Une minute, tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps. La minute d'après, ton visage devient rouge de colère. »

« La tristesse et la colère vont souvent de pairs, Harry Potter, on ne t'as jamais appris ça? Moi qui croyais que tu l'avais déjà vécu...surtout avec les épisodes Black, Dumbledore et Hagrid... » elle laissa ces derniers noms en suspension dans l'air, attendant de voir sa réaction. « Mais bon, je me suis peut-être trompée. »

Si on en jugeait par les narines papillotantes d'Harry, de ses yeux plissés et de ses lèvres pincées, Grace avait vraiment réussi à le mettre en colère.

« Tu y prends plaisir j'espère, » dit Harry dans un murmure terrifiant.

« Si je prends plaisir à quoi? »

« De me voir souffrir. Je te connais Grace. Tu aimes frapper les hommes là où ça fait le plus mal. Tu adores les voir se tasser sur eux-mêmes et se détériorer petit à petit. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose Harry, » fit Grace en se penchant un peu plus sur la table, comme si elle allait lui révéler un secret, « tu ne me connais pas du tout. Tu crois peut-être que deux nuits passées en ma compagnie t'ont ouvert toutes les portes de mon esprit? Et bien, tu te trompes. »

Sur ses mots, ils passèrent près de cinq minutes à se regarder comme deux chiens de faïences.

« Puis-je le voir? »

« Non! » rugit Harry en donnant un coup de poing sur la table, ce qui fit trembler la tasse de thé. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent dans leur direction et le coup attira l'attention du serveur qui demanda à Harry s'il voulait une autre tasse de thé, ce qu'il refusa.

« Je vais prendre l'addition, s'il-vous-plaît, » demanda Grace à Wayne (le serveur) avant que ce dernier ne se rétracte face au refus d'Harry.

« Une seule photo, une fois à tous les 4 mois, ce n'est pas assez Harry. »

« C'est pourtant ce que nous avions conv... »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'on avait dit il y a quatre ans ! » le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton tranchant. « C'était il y a quatre ans ! Les choses ont changé. Tu as changé. J'ai changé. »

Harry n'osa pas la regarder lorsqu'il rétorqua :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me dérange dans tout cela. C'est ton mode de vie. Change-le et je te permettrai de le voir. »

Le serveur apporta l'addition de Grace et s'éloigna un peu, attendant, les bras croisés, qu'elle le paie.

« Mon mode de vie c'est ce qui fait de moi qui je suis, Harry. Je ne peux pas le changer du jour au lendemain. Il me faut du temps. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de sa carte de crédit. À la place, elle tomba sur la photo. Seth était assis sur une chaise, un ourson dans les mains, et il souriait à la caméra, en envoya la main et en donnant des baisers à son ourson. Il était si beau et innocent. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les siens. Elle caressa amoureusement le visage de son fils, avant de prendre la carte de crédit et de la remettre au serveur.

« Tu sais Harry, un jour il découvrira le pot-aux-roses, et il t'en voudra pour ça. Il va te haïr. Rien ne peut séparer une mère et son fils. Tu entends ? Rien. » Et elle se leva, rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Georgia Dursley n'étais peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde, mais elle savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et selon elle, son neveu n'allait pas bien. Pendant toute l'heure du dîner, il n'avait fait que picosser dans son assiette, regardant Seth comme si celui-ci allait disparaître à tout instant. 

Par après, ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble, ce qu'Harry ne faisait jamais, puis il lui avait raconté pour près d'une heure trente d'histoires avant de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'elle descendit à 2 heure du matin pour prendre un petit en-cas, ne fut-elle pas surprise de voir Harry assis dans un fauteuil en cuir dans le petit salon. Il avait allumé un feu et son regard se perdait dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. À la main, il tenait un verre ballon dans lequel devait se trouver un alcool quelconque.

Tout en serrant son peignoir autour de ses reins, Georgia entra discrètement dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds.

« Il y a du brandy sur la table si tu en veux, » lui parvint la voix d'Harry, empâtée par le breuvage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ronge, mon petit? » questionna la vieille dame, inquiète. Sans même un coup d'oeil au brandy, elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé le plus près possible de celui de son neveu. En se penchant, elle lui prit son verre des mains et le déposa sur la table circulaire qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Harry ne la regardait toujours pas. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire dans l'âtre. Il semblait y voir quelque chose qui le hantait.

« J'ai donné la photo aujourd'hui, » expliqua-t-il dans un murmure à peine compréhensible.

« La photo? Quelle photo? » Georgia était de plus en plus inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait vu son neveu aussi catatonique. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et lui faisait penser au petit garçon qu'il était autrefois, mais en pire.

« Celle que tu as prises il y a environ deux semaines. Tu sais, celle ou Seth tenait Eelou dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait en souriant à la caméra? »

Georgia rapprocha son fauteuil d'Harry et lui toucha la joue, dans un geste maternel.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu as donné la photo, » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Puis, tout en lui prenant la main, « ce n'est qu'une photo, après tout. »

« Je l'ai donné à Grace, » fit le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire sa tante.

« Qui est Grace? »

Cette fois, les yeux émeraude d'Harry se détournèrent du feu et se plantèrent dans ceux bruns et bienveillants de Georgia.

« La mère de Seth. »

Georgia soupira et elle regarda leurs deux mains jointes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment.

« Je...je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Candy, » dit-elle en le questionnant du regard.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mais j'ai appris son véritable nom lors du procès pour la garde de Seth. »

« Mais... » et là-dessus Georgia hésita. Elle ne voulait pas trop aborder le sujet, mais étant donné qu'Harry avait déjà ouvert la boîte de Pandore, elle ne voyait aucun mal à la laisser ouverte un peu plus longtemps, « tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait disparu ; que tu n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. »

Harry lâcha la main qui le tenait, reprit son verre sur la table,et se cala dans son fauteuil. Il prit une gorgée de son breuvage ambré et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme si ce seul geste allait lui donner le courage qui lui manquait pour raconter cette histoire.

« Grace et moi, on s'est arrangés hors-cour. Elle m'a révélé qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment de l'enfant et que ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de l'argent. Elle a fixé son prix : 30 000 Galléons d'or, plus une photo de Seth à tous les quatres mois. Mais depuis un an environ, elle a commencé à vouloir voir Seth. À chaque rencontre, elle me demande si elle pourra le voir bientôt. Je lui ai dit que j'accepterais si elle changeait sa façon de vivre, mais... »

« Mais elle ne veut pas, » compléta Georgia à la place de son neveu. Cette dernière supposa que l'instinct maternel de Grace s'était probablement développé au cours de la dernière année et, qu'à présent, elle regrettait son geste d'avoir ainsi vendu la garde exclusive au père de son enfant. Malgré elle, Georgia eut un élan de compassion pour la jeune maman. Elle aussi avait perdu ses enfants et elle savait à quel point cela faisait mal. Et même si Grace devait imputer cette perte uniquement à elle-même, elle ne devait pas moins en souffrir.

« Tante Georgia? » l'interpella Harry qui s'était de nouveau penché vers elle. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe un lien plus fort entre une mère et son enfant, qu'un père et son enfant? »

« Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, Harry. Je n'ai jamais été un père. Mais je crois que ce lien dépend vraiment du parent et de l'affection qu'il porte à son enfant. »

Harry sembla réfléchir à cela et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans les flammes.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Seth va me haïr quand il découvrira que c'est moi qui interdit à sa mère de le voir? » souffla le jeune homme.

« Je ne vais pas te conter d'histoire, Harry, alors je vais être franche. Oui, il va te détester si tu attends trops longtemps pour le présenter à sa mère, c'est moi qui t'le dit. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors? »

« Pour commencer, tu vas arrêter de gémir, c'est compris? Ça n'a jamais aidé personne et ça ne t'aidera pas plus maintenant. Si tu veux pas que Seth passe trop de temps seul avec sa mère, tu n'as qu'à contrôler les visites. »

« Contrôler les vi.. »

« Ne m'interromps pas, » l'averti la grosse femme d'un air exténué. Après tout, il était 2h30 du matin, elle avait faim et elle avait un neveu pleurnichard sur les bras.

« Ce que je veux dire par 'contrôler les visites', c'est que vous pouvez faire une petite sortie tous les trois ensemble,une fois de temps en temps. Puis, graduellement, vous pourriez le faire plus souvent, et peut-être que, d'ici quelques mois, Seth pourrait aller dormir une nuit chez sa maman, tout seul avec elle. »

« Crois-tu que Grace sera d'accord? »

« Crois-moi mon garçon, » le rassura Georgia en se levant et en replaçant le fauteuil à sa place, « une vraie mère ferait n'importe quoi pour voir son enfant, même s'il s'agit que d'une seule petite minute, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Allez... bonne nuit, » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, la vieille dame se retourna et contempla son neveu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En fait, il avait repris la même position qu'il avait lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon une demi-heure plus tôt. Avec un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres, Georgia décida tout de même de faire une halte aux cuisines avant d'aller se coucher. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était descendue en premier lieu...

* * *

_Je tiens à dire que, selon moi, c'est Hagrid qui va mourrir dans le dernier livre d'Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi je l'ai intégré dans ce chapitre. _

_Bisou,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


End file.
